A Sister's Prerogative
by WizardsGirl
Summary: Prequel/explanation fic of Way of the Bovino. So, I died. But I didn't stay that way. Now I have to deal with Mafioso, a ridiculous family, and my ridiculous paranoia fucking shit up. Ugh, I miss death sometimes... SI OC, Lambo's big sister, lots of curing and gore because THAT'S HOW REAL MAFIA WORK DAMN IT please review! -
1. Prologue

**A/N:** In response to the positive reviews to my One-Shot, **The Way of the Bovino** I bring you the back story/chaptered story!

FIC IMAGE ISN'T MINE

It belongs to the lovely **delfee** on DA, and is called _Taurus_

**WARNINGS!**

SI OC 

(The self-insert in question will have similarities to myself, but is not really me, and so, will not react to certain situations the way I would in real life)

Reincarnation

(On an added note, any and all religious connotations to the process of reincarnation are my own, and used here for creative purposes, and not, in any way, to be interpreted as the "True" or an "Attack" on **anyone's** beliefs. This note may seem obvious, but I've seen people on this site attack authors for the slightest _hint_ that they're trying to disprove others beliefs. It's very sad, and I want there to be NO misunderstandings here. Thank you.)

Misuse of Canonical Information/Abilities

(I literally never finished the Daily Life Arc in the Manga, and watched TWO episodes of the anime. Most of my information is from the Wikia and Fanfiction, so certain things will be completely mine or my version of those events. If you're a die-hard KHR fan, please, don't bombard me with "That's not how that works!" messages, or correct me on my info. Imma do dis mah way, y'all can do it y'alls way. We'll all be happier if we can avoid any arguments about this stuff.)

**A Sister's Prerogative**

_**Prologue**_

Death isn't too bad, you know. There was no bright light, no Grim Reaper, no hellfire and brimstone, no dead ancestors waiting for me or anything like that. It was, well…

Boring. Disappointing. _Bland_.

In fact, all I know is that I was stuck, standing there in my living room, having "woken up" there, already standing, body nowhere in sight. I almost thought it was a fucked up dream, but…

Well, the blood on the floor had never been there before.

It was about this time that I realized I couldn't move, and that I wasn't really standing at all. I had no body, no see-through shape, nothing. I couldn't "will" myself any direction, couldn't really _physically_ feel anything. It was very disorienting, and uncomfortable.

At about this time, the TV turned on. Now, considering we didn't have electricity at the moment (which made the fact I'd died during a _robbery_ even more ludicrous for me), this was rather disturbing. But, then the "movie" started.

I watched my whole life go through from beginning to death.

October 25th 1993, the second daughter of Tori Harrison, I was named Keren. My older sister, Shamara, was five years old. We had different dads, neither of which were in the picture anymore. I watched myself grow for a sped-up seven years, before my little sister Helvia was born (I swear, my mother had ridiculous name ideas. I mean, my name meant Animal's Horn, Shamara's meant Ready for Battle, and Helvia's meant Blond Hair, which fit her since she _was_ blond…). I watched myself go through school, my mother's slow decline into a prescription drug-addict, my older sister's failure of a marriage and the birth of my niece and nephew (Little Katrina and Alexander. Nice, normal names, thank God). My little sister's bipolar freak-outs.

The thing about being a middle child in a three-kid household is that, usually, you're not able to pick sides. You're not the First Born, who your mom had to learn everything from, or the precious baby, who got away with things you didn't even dream of trying when you were a kid. No, you were the one that mom called her "Switzerland", her little neutral party, who all sides could talk to and not feel like they're being attacked.

Being Switzerland _sucks_, okay? I was never able to just _decide_ or _agree_ with anyone. Everyone wanted me as an Impartial Witness and all the bullshit. It was exhausting, and horribly stressful, especially when my mother and sisters never got along longer than twenty minutes.

I watched myself half-ass my way through high school, my minor OCD and concussion-caused ADHD symptoms (that was a horrible ice-skating field trip. The ambulance was way too loud and the EMT looked like he was Puck from that old movie, Merlin), paired with a relatively high IQ, making me get bored easily and turn my attention away from the lesson to other more interesting things.

Huh.

Just realized Sherlock, from the BBC TV show, and I had similar responses to boredom…

Weird…

I watched myself barely graduate, then waste two-years; before I went on to get my Certified Nursing Assistant certificate. Watched myself spend another two years, struggling to find a job. Having to move back in with my mother after she tried to kill herself.

And, finally, I watched myself get stabbed five times in the stomach and chest by one of my mom's "friends" when I woke up to him trying to steal stuff from us for his next fix.

I bled out in minutes, and then I was gone.

It was a depressing life, all things considered, and I felt so much regret, for all that time wasted. I felt regret for not doing my best, for not protecting my little sister from our mother's shenanigans so she wouldn't turn out so much like her pothead little friends. Regret for not being able to work as hard as I could, to help my family. For not being strong enough, fast enough, smart enough.

So much regret…

A bright light enveloped my vision, but it did nothing to dilute the regret I felt. There was a bright, blinding light, accompanied by a frigid, horrible coldness, before I lost consciousness.

**OoOoO**

My sense of self didn't fully return for almost a year. It came in fits a bursts before then. Blurry images and cooing voices in a language I vaguely recognized as Italian (I'd though it was Spanish, at first, because some of the words sounded so similar, but then I'd heard the word 'sono' multiple times, and I knew that was Italian for I am/I'm so…). It didn't take me long, when consciousness returned, to realize I'd been reincarnated. Baby things and baby fingers and blurry giants who baby-talk (God, that is so fucking annoying. I vow to never again use it with children or animals, and only use it on my enemies.)… Well, all these things tend to scream: "YOU'RE A BABY", so, yeah.

Reincarnated.

Well, I guess I'm Italian now.

Cool.

**OoOoO**

Oh my fucking God.

I'm in an anime… Or a manga…

_What the fuck_.

I don't know shit about Katekyo Hitman Reborn, outside of people's names and vague personality profiles! I read and write _FanFictions_, for fucks sake! Until I actually saw the _Avengers_ I thought Jane was dead because of this! Shit! Fuck! Mafia! I can't shoot a gun worth a shit! Oh fuck, oh shit!

_I didn't even know Lambo had a sister!_

God _damn it_, why couldn't I have been reincarnated into Harry potter?! I know _everything_ about that! That's my expert geeky area! Hell, send me to _Naruto_! I never got past the manga where Orochi-pedo and Kabu-bug became "one" but I still know more about that then KHR!

_Damn it!_

"Marieta, _mi bellissimo figlia_!"***** a flamboyant voice sang, and in flounced my 'father', Evencio Bovino. He looked kind of like a plumper version of the grown-up Lambo from the pictures I'd looked up to put faces to names in the fanfiction I'd been reading. His eyes were a bright blue, however, while Lambo's, and my mother's (Viviana, who was a pretty blond woman who was a little bit of an air-head, but I had a feeling she knew more than she let on), were a bright green.

Suddenly, I found myself up in the air, lifted by Evencio's large hands, and spun around as he babbled on about how wonderful a daughter I was (or, at least that's what I caught).

_I'm going to be sick_, I tried to say, knowing only unhappy gurgles escaped; Evencio seemed to understand, thankfully, and stopped spinning around. He cooed at me and carried me away, out of my room (which was filled with cows, which was pretty awesome considering cows are kick-ass, but kinda creepy at the same time). As he carried me down the hallway of the Bovino House, I peered around cautiously, taking in the many cow-print wearing Mafioso and other family members, until we reached a dark door. Evencio knocked briefly, but entered quickly after, carrying me into the office beyond.

The man sitting behind the large mahogany desk was in his late fifties, with gray-streaked black hair, sharp gray eyes, and exhaustion coiling around his frame like an old friend. He was wearing a black suit, with a white vest and black dress-shirt. His tie was the standard Bovino cow-pattern, with a gold pin that was shaped like the head of a bull. The old man looked up, and a small, tired smile curled his lips.

"Evencio," he greeted warmly; my father beamed.

"Papa!" he exclaimed, and pranced forward to plop me rather ungracefully into what was apparently my grandfather's lap. "Meet your _nipote_!" I found myself staring up at my grandpa, as he cradled me gently and scolded my father for being rough with me. When he turned those sharp gray eyes to mine, he smiled, and it lifted away some of the stress-wrinkles on his face. Without any hesitation, I grinned back, baring my toothless gums and making the old man chuckle.

"And does my _nipote_ have a name, Evencio?" the man asked, still smiling as he laid my frail body against his thighs, and played with my hands gently, letting me grip his fingers.

"_Si_, Papa!" My father chirped, beaming. "Meet Marieta Alessia Bovino! Marieta, meet your _Nonno_, Bovino Settimo, Sergio Bovino!" My grandfather (oh _shit_, I'm related to the Don of my Mafia Family, God _damn it_, my paranoia is going to be so fucking extreme it won't even be funny) chuckled again.

"Your Papa is silly, Marieta," he crooned, and smirked as Evencio squawked indignantly. "Of course, he's the youngest of my seven sons, and daughters, except little Carina, but even _she_ is more mature." My mind just stalled for a second, and, suddenly, I took notice of the picture hanging on the wall behind my grandpa's chair as my father spazzed out and began to babble in rapid Italian.

There was a picture of Grandpa and what must have been Grandma, surrounded by seven young men (one of them my Papa) and four women.

...

Eleven children...

Poor Grandma...

But, no, seriously, are the Bovino's the Italian version of the Weasleys? Or, wait, are we Greek?

...

Okay, that last bit came out a bit too racist to me, for some reason, so let's just leave it at Italian!Weasleys, okay?

Good.

...

_Motherfucking reincarnation BULLSHIT!_

I DEMAND A RE-DO!

**A/N:** First chapter! Enjoy!

VOCAB

*****Marieta, mi bellissimo figlia! – Marieta, my beautiful daughter! (I'm using my Visual Italian-English dictionary)

Evencio – Latin for Successful

Viviana – Italian for Full of Life, Lively, or Alive

Nipote – Granddaughter

Alessia - Italian for Defender (So, her full name means Grace and Beauty Defender Cattle... She's a graceful and beautiful protector cow, yissss, is good XD)

Nonno - Italian for Grandfather

Sergio - Italian for Attendant or Servant (I figured, he has to do what's best for the Family, and therefore _attend_ to the family, so why not?)


	2. Chapter Uno

**A/N:** Thanks for all the positive feedback! ^-^ Here's the next chapter!

_**Chapter One**_

Being reborn _sucks_, okay. Like, you have _no_ idea how bad it gets. Not _only_ are you forced to piss and shit on yourself, people treat you like you're a doll, use horrifically annoying baby voices at you, squeal and laugh and coo at you at all hours of the day and night, _and_ my new Mamma has decided that breast-feeding is "the way to go".

I may have been pansexual, and therefore am more attracted to emotions and personality than physical forms, but having your mother insist on forcing her nipple into your mouth in traumatizing on a level I had never known I would find myself at.

I was forced to let my consciousness fade behind the instincts of an infant, or else I was positive I was going to go insane. I think waiting a few months to really try and do things myself would be better.

After all, no use pushing my baby-body too far too fast. It would only leave me off worse in the end.

**oOoOoOo**

Okay, maybe trying to walk at seven months was a little ambitious, especially considering that, in my old life, I hadn't started walking until I was nine-months old, but I was going fucking _crazy_! All day, everyday, I was trapped without movement, my diaper and clothes leaving me uncomfortable (I now understood why young children had a propensity for nudity. Onesies are fucking uncomfortable, I loath the damn things, ugh). And, if I wasn't left on a soft blanket in Nonno's office, I was in a bouncy chair in front of the TV to watch childrens movies and shows(Though, to be honest, they were teaching me Italian faster than my Express Language disks did, annoying songs and all, which was okay).

Damn it all, I was so fucking tired of watching Signore Polpo the talking green octopus teach me to count to ten, using his eight tentacles and then his two eyes, and watching Signora Ambulanza the florescent pink ambulance teach me about the emergency services, and everything. I grew up watching Animal Planet, documentaries, and horror movies in my previous life, damn it, and I wanted to watch some poor gazelle get torn to shreds by a giant kitty!

So, this decision is what brought me to where I was now, standing shakily, clinging to the side of the bouncy chair I'd finally managed to climb out of. My legs felt weird and shaky, but they were awkwardly holding my weight so I was calling it a win. Now, it was time for step two!

...

Heh heh, "step"...

...

Anyways, moving on!

Carefully, I shuffled towards the television, pudgy fingers clinging tightly to the swing, making it stretch out towards me, until I reached the end of the seat's ropes. Narrowing my eyes and clenching my tongue carefully between my gums, I let go of the swing, watching it fall back and rock violently for several moments, hands stretching out on either side of me as I struggled to keep my balance. After several moments, I didn't fall, and slowly, carefully, continued my shuffle, feeling my body get steadily tired the longer I stayed upright. Finally, however, I made it to the TV, and gripped it firmly, letting my body lean against it as I rested.

Once I'd gotten my strength back, I lifted my head and peered at the various buttons that controlled the large screen, ignoring the bright blue babbling raccoon that was on (NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR MISSING FISH, SIGNORE PROCIONE! ...It was totally the yellow otter, Signorina Lontra, she's got the purple scales stuck to her paws, which she's hiding behind her back, rude bitch...). I quickly foun four buttons, each next to Italian words, which meant two of the buttons worked with volume, the other two worked with the channel...

Damn it all, what's Italian for channel?

...

SIGNORE PROCIONE, STOP LOOKED FOR YOUR STUPID FOOD AND ASSIST ME!

...

Ugh, stupid blue raccoons...

...

Nevermind, I figured it out. Channel is the one that isn't "volume"...

God damn it, brain, work with me here!

With an annoyed huff, I pressed the "up" button next to _canale_ which was definitely the channel button, as I watched Signore Procione (who was scolding Signorina Lontra about stealing being wrong) disappear in favor of a news channel. Feeling triumphant, I rapidly clicked through channels until I got to Animal Planet (called _Animali Pianeta_ here) and happily toddled until I was three feet in front of it, before I firmly plopped myself down on my diaper-covered bottom, stuffed a hand in my mouth, and watched a documentary on _L'Orso Polare_, AKA Polar Bears.

Three hours later, we had moved on to a show about puppies and I was falling asleep. Before I could completely drop off, curled on my side on the floor with my entire hand in my mouth, the door opened and my Mamma came in, looking startled.

"Oh!" She gasped, and then beamed as she scooped me up off the ground, cooing. "Did _mi dolce bimbo_ get bored?" I cooed sleepily back, pulling my slobber-drenched hand from my mouth to tangle it in her pretty orange blouse, feeling mildly vindicated when she winced slightly. "Mamma is so _fiero_ of you, Marieta!" She cooed happily, and carried me from the room. I managed a gummy smile at her, before falling asleep against her shoulder.

**oOoOoOo**

Okay, I know that having my first steps and changing the channel on the TV would get me more interest from the adults, but I think this is going a bit too far.

"Marieta, pay attention!" One of my Uncles (The one right before my Papa, age wise, named Carmelo, who had the usual black hair, and blue eyes, of my Papa's side of the family) scolded me as he carefully fit the strange, pretty stone bracelet around my pudgy wrist, a gift for my ninth month of life, apparently. "Now, do you see the blue stone?" He asked slowly, pointing at it, and I nodded cautiously. "If you are ever taken by scary men or women, and they put you in a room all by yourself, you need to squeeze this stone very hard, okay?" He did so, and the stone indented, making a clicking sound. "When you do this," he continued, and pulled out his phone, showing a green map and a red dot blinking on the screen. "Your Papa and _Zio _Carmelo will be able to find you, _d'accordo_?" I nodded, and he had me squeeze the stone to turn the GPS on and off, and had me repeat the instructions three times.

"Well done, Marieta!" He praised, and I grinned back, showing on my single bottom tooth (Teething is hell, okay? I'd rather it never happens again. I chewed my way through a plastic dolls leg, it tasted horrible and my parents had to run me to a Mafia Doctor who looked like a walrus, because they thought I was going to die. He gave me booster shots while I was there, and it was hell, and I bit him with my shiny new tooth and felt better, but _never again_).

"Now-" Carmelo started, only to be interrupted when a nearby scientist (we were in the Bovino labs today, because Zio Carmelo was head of the R&D Weapons lab, apparently) started to curse and babble in Italian too fast for me to understand. Carmelo cursed himself, and told me to stay put, before he darted away with the scientist, leaving me by myself...

On a table...

In a motherfucking _weapons lab_...

...

Imma break something.

With that decision, I turned onto my knees, and crawled my way carefully onto a nearby desk, crawling past a keyboard and towards the shiny gun thing on the other side. It looked like a weird crossbow, only, instead of an arrow/sling-shot thingy, it had a tight coil of wire. Curiously, I sat down next to it, and lifted it into my lap, peering at the cook-sized coil. The wire was razor-sharp, as proved when I swung a piece of important-looking paper at it, and it cure the paper neatly. Lifting it cautiously, I pointed the "gun" towards the targets used for testing, stuck out my tongue, and pulled the trigger.

Three things happened.

One, my uncle returned, and shouted.

Two, the wire slashed forward and impaled the wall thirty feet away from me, missing the target completely but sinking several inches into the wall.

Three... The recoil sent me flying back, straight into the cushioned wheelie chair conveniently in place, sending the "gun" out of my pudgy hands, and my body spinning rapidly, forcing me to squeal loudly in surprise and delight, giggling.

"Marieta!" Carmelo cried, rushing over and forcing the chair to stop its mad spinning before it could tip over or I could throw up. I grinned up at my uncle, cheeks hurting from how wide it was. "Are you hurt? What were you thinking?! I told you not to move!" I giggled at him and clapped my hands, reaching for the kick-ass razor-bow.

Dude, I want, like, fifty of them!

"Marieta, you could have died!" Carmelo exclaimed, forcing the chair around so I had to look at him; I blinked, and then pouted. "You're never allowed to play with weapons again, Marieta. _Capisci_?"

I _wanted_ it.

"No," I said firmly, my first word, and I used it while pouting up at my uncle, who promptly gaped. "No, _Zio_ Ca'm'o." I frowned slightly at how I butchered my name, but Carmelo didn't seem to notice.

Instead, he rather promptly squealed at me.

_Squealed_.

...

Dude, you're Man Points have just been drastically reduced, because not even Mamma can squeal that high-pitched.

"_YOU SAID MY NAME!_" He shrieked, scooping me up and spinning, squealing.

Uncle.

Uncle, stop.

No, uncle.

Think of the dogs you're deafening, uncle, think of the poor, innocent puppies!

...

Uncle.

...

Uncle, seriously.

...

I am going to throw up if you don't stop fucking spinning me right now.

...

Uncle?

...

Fuck it, you were warned.

"_MARIETA, NOT ON THE SUIT!_"

Dipshit.

**A/N:** Whoot! A little short, but fun! ...And yes, she curses a lot, because _I_ curse like a damn sailor irl, so, yeah, she's a potty-mouth.

**Vocab**

Signore Polpo - Mr. Octopus

Signora Ambulanza - Mrs. Ambulance

Signore Procione - Mr. Raccoon

Signorina Lontra - Miss Otter

Canale - channel

L'Orso Polare - Polar Bear

Mi dolce bimbo - My Sweet Baby (Bambino is CHILD *as in Toddler* while Bimbo is baby)

Fiero - Proud

Carmelo - Italian & Hebrew meaning "Fruitful Orchard" and "Garden"

Zio - Uncle

Capisci? - Do you understand? (Without the question mark, it becomes You Understand, so it needs the ?)

^-^  
Please Review!


	3. Chapter Due

**A/N:** Ugh, so, I'm stuck using WordPad for typing, I apologize for all the mistakes last chapter, I spellchecked it in the ff.n Doc Manager, but I missed stuff.

_Mi dispiace_ which is Italian for I'm sorry.

:'(

Also, I forgot to translate a couple of words at the bottom of last chapter.

_D'accordo_ - Okay

_Animali Pianeta_ - Animal Planet

_Mamma_ is self-explanatory. This is the Italian form of Mama. The usual word I see in KHR fanfictions is _Mamman_, which is French, but it's fine to be used by Reborn and others, because they're Hitmen and no several languages just because they have to, so, perhaps, they find it a better term or more polite to use it, or whatever, but I'm going to use the Mamma version (though, as an American myself, I was raised using Mama, which has a deeper Aw sound to the a's, as opposed to the high Ah sounds of these two languages)

Thank you everyone for all the positive feedback and, again, sorry for the typos!

_**Chapter Two**_

Oh my fucking God.

Oh my.

Fucking.

God.

...

I just got kidnapped.

By the ice cream guy at the park.

What.

The.

Fuck.

Let me explain you a thing, okay?

**oOoOoOo**

My oldest uncle, Uncle Luka (Who had dark brown hair and Nonno's gray eyes), decided to take my little one-and-a-half-year-old ass to the nearby park, along with his latest girlfriend (a blond lady with bright green eyes and freckles who was frankly adorable), Elettre. Well, they say my ass in a bunch of clovers, and sat themselves on a nearby bench, and, immediately, started cuddling, and then quickly moved on to playing a rather intense game of tonsil hockey.

While they were doing this, a cute blond dude pushing an ice cream cart wandered by, his cart playing a catchy tune. So, I thought that, with my chibi-eyes of doomage, I could get some ice cream from him, but promised myself to keep my distance at first, my usual paranoia pointing out that he could totally be a child molester and I really didn't want first hand experience with a ChoMo...

So, I stumble/toddled after him. making uncertain cooing noises and chewing on my hand cutely, while staring at his cart with my sky-blue eyes as big as I could make them, my curly black hair poofing slightly around my head (not nearly as bad as child-Lambo's from the pictures I'd seen, but it was sort-of half-way there). The man paused, blinked bright blue eyes back at me, and then smiled softly.

"_Buongiorno, bambina_," he said gently, and smiled warmly.

...

Oh my God, the man has dimples.

_Dimples_.

...

Did ChoMo's have Dimples?

Oh God.

So.

Cute.

_Ugh_.

"Ah," I managed. "_Il gelato, Signore_?" I asked meekly, feeling shy (OMFG, _dimples_). He blinked, and then let out a soft, sweet laugh (Good God, is it bad that, in my child body with my adult mind, I now kinda wish he was a ChoMo and I was his type? ...Yes, it's bad, but _dimples_!).

"You want _il gelato_?" he asked; I nodded quickly, shoving my hand in my mouth before I said anything embarrassing. "Do you have _il denaro_?" I shook my head, and made my eyes big and uncertain. He hesitated, and then gave me a wink, before he reached into his own pocket, pulled out a few bills, and asked me what kind of ice cream I wanted.

Without a single thought, I darted forward, and peered at the treats on the side of his cart.

_Oh my ever-loving God he had fudge pops_.

"This!" I squealed, eyes bright as I smacked my non-drooled on hand against the side of the cart, bouncing in place, thrilled. Signore Fossetta laughed, dropped the required money in his little cash register, and opened the top of his cart. He reached his arm in almost all the way, his tongue poking out a little in concentration.

...

Curse my infant body!

...

Is this what Reborn has to deal with when he sees a pretty lady, because if so, the respect and awe I held for that hitman has risen exponentially.

...

That was not a motherfucking fudge pop.

That is a taser.

_OH MY FUCKING GOD, SIGNORE FOSSETTA IS A CHOMO OH FUCKING SHI-_

_**Bzzzzzzzz**_

**oOoOoOo**

Well, I can now officially say that I've been tased before.

I have lost my Taser Virginity.

Popped my tase-cherry.

And, you know how people say "the first time always hurts"?

It.

Fucking.

Does.

_OW_.

I woke up in what looked like the living room of a small house, the windows covered by heavy curtains. Absently, as I noticed no cow-print anywhere and correctly assumed that I hadn't been saved from Signore Fossetta, I reached for my bracelet and pinched the blue stone, before promptly bursting into tears, sobbing my heart out as hard and as loud as I could, in the hopes that my captors would come in to see what the hell had happened.

And I was right, because not even a few seconds later, Signore Fossetta came rushing in, with a pretty lady in a blue dress and similar features, though she was older.

"Mamma!" I cried, sobbing as the women scooped me up, Signore Fossetta flailing a little helplessly behind her. "_Dove mi Mamma?!_"

"Shh, shh, _Bambina_," the woman cooed. "You are safe, it's okay, shh..." Slowly, I let myself "calm" down into sniffles, hiccuping and rubbing my eyes. The woman leaned back to look me in the eye, and smiled warmly.

...

Holy fucking shit, she has dimples too!

What the fuck?!

_DIMPLES, DAMN IT!_

"Are you feeling better?" She asked kindly; I sniffled and nodded meekly, and, suddenly, Signore Fossetta popped up again from behind Signorina Fossetta, with a fudge pop, dimples clear on his smiling face.

...

_PLEASE_ don't let these people be Mafioso or ChoMo's! _PLEASE_ just let them be socially awkward kidnappers who just want to spoil small children with treats in a totally non Hansel&Gretal or molest-y way!

...

Fuck it.

Instead of that, _please_ let the fudge pop not be poisoned or drugged! That's just blasphemy!

Shyly grabbing the ice cream, Signorina Fossetta sat me down on the couch, turned on a childrens show, and left me with the TV and my treat, with a creepy dude standing in front of the door in an all blue suit and black sun glasses.

...

They were either Mafioso or government, and I hoped they were the former because I have no idea how to deal with law-abiding citizens anymore.

**oOoOoOo**

I was just finishing another fudge pop, watching a documentary on some tribe in South America whose name translated into The People of Waterfalls (I had spent several minutes giggling, thinking of Avatar the Last Air Bender and making whooshing sounds while waving my hands around everywhere. I regret nothing, though I think Signore Casco had one of those "Wtf, this is why I hate kids, was this child dropped on its head, halp" looks of a single-child bachelor abruptly left with an infant and out of his depth) when there was an explosion, and the familiar sounds of gunshot and shouting. Quickly, I dropped off the couch, and wiggled my body underneath it before Signore Casco could do more than startle and pull out his gun. I heard him curse, his footsteps coming towards the couch, when the door was blasted off its hinges.

I spent the next several minutes listening to shouting, gunshots, screams, and things breaking, laying down under the couch, and eating the last of my fudge pop, watching the last few minutes of the documentary from the slit under the couch edge, until the TV got shot, of course.

...

They _do_ remember that I'm in here, right?

...

_Oh God, please don't shoot me, I'm too pretty to die!_

...

Okay, replace pretty with chibi, and I think they might believe it.

After a few more minutes of gunshots and such, everything quieted down.

"Marieta?!" a voice called; I recognized my Uncle Rocco (Brown hair, gray eyes, and a knife-scar slashing down his cheek. He's the second-born son, and the only hitman out of them thus far), and cheered.

"_Zio!_" I cried, and wriggled my way out from under the couch. I was immediately scooped up into his thick, muscular arms and buried my chocolate-covered face into his cashmere sweater, breathing in the thick smell of his Old Spice body wash and gun powder. "I did good, _si_?" I felt his barrel chest expand in a deep, slow breath, and listened to him sigh it back out, deeply relieved sounding.

"_Si_, _mi gattino_, you did very well," he said, and placed one of his large hands over the back of my head. "Keep your face here, _d'accordo_, Marieta? There's some smoke, and I don't want you to get sick, alright?" I nodded, closing my eyes and snuggling into his warm chest, humming tunelessly as I felt him walking. He chuckled softly, and called out words in what sounded like German, making me pout.

I bet he was telling his men to cut up the bodies and keep all the heads that had bounties on them, or something, because, even though the Bovino are a Mafia Family, they're very careful about not exposing too much gore to their little ones. That's saved for when I'm ten and am supposed to start trying to "Make my Bones" as is tradition in the Family.

...

I hope that I get some more fudge pops out of that bounty money, or I'm gonna be irked.

**A/N:** Oh, hey, look! Another chapter! Wow! XD

No, I'm bored and an insomniac, that's what this is.

Anyways, enjoy!

_**Vocab**_

Luka - Italian form of Luke

Elettre - Italian name that comes from the Greek word _elektor_ which means "Brilliant" (English form of this is Elain, which is a form of Helen)

_Buongiorno, bambina_ - Hello, Child (the a at the end of Bambina is feminine, as he's speaking to a little girl)

_Il gelato, Signore?_ - Ice cream, Mister?

_Il denaro_ - Money

Signore Fossetta - Mr. Dimple

_Dove mi Mamma!?_ - Where is my Mamma!?

Signorina Fossetta - Miss Dimple

Signore Casco - Mr. Guard

_Si, mi gattino_ - Yes, my kitten (I wanted to say My Niece, but Niece and Granddaughter are both _Nipote_, and I didn't want any confusion, you know?)

Make my Bones - Kill someone for the first time (Mafia Slang)

Don't forget to review, please and thank you!


	4. Chapter Tre

**A/N:** OMG, I'm on a roll, right? I'm glad y'all like this fic, I'm having fun putting my sailor-mouth-random-thoughts into a character ^-^

Here's the next chapter!

Enjoy~!

_**Chapter Three**_

Okay, I saw the intelligence behind giving an infant a GPS bracelet when you're a part of the Mafia. That was smart, practical, it came in handy, and was extremely unlikely to get removed (who searched an infant for tracking devices? ...I now feel the urge to bellow CONSTANT VIGILANCE and watch small children for weapons, God damn my Paranoia...). I could understand that.

This?

Not so much.

"Okay, Marieta," Aunt Gioconda (My eldest aunt, who was weapons expert, ex-soldier, and beautiful, with long dirty-blond hair and gray-green eyes. She preferred being called Aunt Gio, which was fine with me. Three year olds can't speak right, and her name's a mouthful) told me, holding my small, toddler hands on the light, Bovino-edited gun. "You have to keep steady, now," she said firmly; I breathed carefully as she let go of my hands, sighting down the barrel of my gun, focusing on the I decided I was ready, I pulled the trigger.

...

Well, I missed the target completely, no surprise there...

BUT!

I did manage to hit the coffee cup being carried by some scientist about twenty feet beyond it, having hit something reflective that made the bullet ricochet, so I'm calling it a win!

"Maybe gun's aren't for you," Aunt Gio murmured; I nodded and gratefully handed the ultra-light gun back to her.

"I wanna try the razor-bow again!" I declared, grinning up at her; she arched an eyebrow, and gestured me towards a nearby ultra-filled weapons rack. Squealing, I lunged towards it, ignoring all the weapons but the family "disbanded" razor-wire crossbow, scooping it up with a coo and skipping back to my Aunt.

"Well, get into position," she ordered, and I bobbed my head rapidly, settling into the best position to absorb recoil. I raised the crossbow up to the proper height, took aim at the target...

And pulled the trigger.

There was a sharp clicking sound from the bow, as it released, jerking into my shoulder painfully strong, and a flash of silver as the razor-wire shot toward the target, slicing through it in the inner ring close to the bull's-eye, and protruding from the back by three feet. I crowed, excited, and allowed Aunt Gio to take the weapon from me so she could look it over. After a few moments, she looked thoughtful, and patted me absently on the head.

"I'll get this fitted for you, okay, _bambina?_" I nodded, and knew that, next time I saw the razor-bow, it would be light and have next-to-no recoil, and some sort of fancy re-coiling mechanism for the wire.

I love belonging to a Family of scientists and inventors~

**oOoOoOo**

I was now the proud owner of a wrist-razor-bow. It was bad ass, and cow-patterned. It looked almost like a wrist-watch, only the band holding it to my arm was several inches long, looking more like an arm-guard on my chubby toddler limb. The firing mechanism was on the back, so I would point the front at my target, and grabbed the small pull-string with my free hand, pulling firmly, and making the quarter-inch razor-wire, inside a cartoon-ish cow face (apparently, the weapon doubled as an adorable children's watch... So. Fucking. Cute~!), shoot out of the cows "mouth". Pulling the blue wire under the cows horns made the wire retract, and I was told that they would update it into a better version when I got older.

...

I feel like I'm growing up to be a Vampire Slayer, it's so fucking badass, I am at a loss for words.

Buffy, eat your heart out!

**oOoOoOo**

Okay, this kidnapping business?

It needs to stop.

...

No, seriously. Stop kidnapping me.

I know I'm cute as hell, but I don't want to be kidnapped every time I come to this park.

What the hell, Uncle Carmelo, you leave me alone for _five damn minutes_, and some dude who looks like his face was smashed in with a two-by-four walked right over, picks me up, and walks away.

I'm only being quiet because I'm eating a cupcake, damn it!

"If you scream, I'll cut you little throat, _capisci?_"

...

Well.

Now the cupcake doesn't matter.

Swallowing my mouthful of cupcake, I nodded meekly at the scary dude, who sneered and muttered what sounded like _odio marmocchi_...

...

Well, fuck you too, then!

Rude shit.

Your name is now Signore Brutto, just so you know!

Ugh.

Jerk.

Thoroughly sulking, I barely had time to yelp, before I found myself being roughly tossed into a trunk, and locked in the dark.

...

You mother fucker.

I'm going to fucking kill you.

...

As I felt the rumble of the car start, I resolutely turned on my tracking bracelet, and got my razor-cow ready to kill if needed, and settled in to wait.

**oOoOoOo**

So, Signore Brutto is working for my Aunt Giada's husband, Emiliano. My Aunt, who was the youngest girl, was going to be heartbroken. But she'd probably kill him herself, and just the image of her pale blue eyes going cold with fury, black hair wild, made me shiver as I shifted in the chair my "uncle" had tied me to. I listened as he gave orders to the group of thugs that his Family had hired (So, apparently his Family, the Russo Family (which really explained his fire-truck hair and eyes... Fuck this anime has weird as hair/eye color... Wait. All anime have that... Damn it all...), were inventors, but none of their work ever got picked over the Bovino Inventions.

...

Dude.

No monologue-ing.

No one honestly gives any sort of fucks about your bitching.

Shut your mouth, you-

...

_What_ did you just say about my Mama?

...

Fuck waiting for rescue. He's dead.

So deciding, I rolled my wrist, pressing one of my cow-wrist-razor's horns against the rope holding me, methodically rubbing the sharpened point against it, until it quietly gave. Emiliano was on the phone, ransoming me apparently, for the blue prints to some sort of bazooka...

Wait, wasn't there something about that in the anime?

...

Oh, _hell no_, he is _not_ getting his hands on a five-minute, bazooka-shaped Time-Turner!

Fuck _that_ bullshit!

Lifting my arm, I pointed my wrist-razor at him, and grimly pulled the firing string. I watched, feeling vaguely disconnected, as the razor wire shot forward in a flash of pretty silver, and stabbed straight through the back of his head, cutting his sentence of mid-word.

...

You know what's strange?

I used to love watching horror movies. Laughing and yelling at the characters for dong stupid shit that would get them killed, complaining about bad graphics and obviously fake blood, and getting super hungry at really gory scenes (which never stopped grossing out my friends, heh heh...). I always knew that the act of killing someone was easy, but the dealing with it emotionally wise and such, or choosing to let them live, would always be the hardest, most traumatizing part of a life-or-death situation.

...

The blood that spewed from Emiliano's head as I retracted my razor-wide wasn't ruby colored, or dark.

It was the color of red Kool-Aid powder, when not enough water had been added. That bright, melted crayon red, that looked even more fake than the movies.

His eyes were open, and his mouth, wide and surprised, muscles slowly relaxing as the brain stopped sending signals to the nerves, limbs faintly twitching.

...

Everything around me was muffled, my head felt fuzzy, and I silently walked over to him, staring down.

...

He'd been handsome, before that awful red color covered him. I could see why my Aunt had loved him.

...

He was truly a Russo now.

...

I walked through the puddle of blood, already congealing i the cool room, getting thick and sludgy, staining my white stockings from where it seeped through my black dress-shoes.

I picked up his phone, and took a slow breath, _tasting_ the copper scent that flooded the room.

...

"_...Buongiorno_?" I asked, my voice soft and dazed.

_"Marieta?!"_ my Papa's voice cried over the line, sounding panicked.

"Papa," I managed, my throat slowly going tight, breath picking up.

Emiliano's eyes are still open.

_"Marieta, are you okay? Where are you? Are you hurt?!"_ I tried to calm my breathing; I ended up hiccuping faintly.

"He's dead, Papa," I whispered, beginning to shiver.

I wanted to go home.

_"Marieta?"_ Papa's voice had quieted, sounding stunned, worried, cautious.

Emiliano's eyes were open.

"Voglio andare a casa," I whispered. "Posso tornare a casa adesso?" Papa made a sound, like he'd just been kicked in the stomach.

The smell of copper was stronger.

_"Si, bimbina,"_ he replied, voice choked. _"Tuo Zio Rocco is almost there, just stay where you are, hide there, d'accordo, bimbina?"_ I shuffled quietly away from Emiliano, and hid behind the chair I'd been tied to, the only piece of furniture in empty room.

I left bloody footprints on the floor.

"Dove sei?" I asked, voice small.

_"I'm on my way, bambina,"_ he reassured, and I realized that his voice was choked and strange.

Papa was crying.

"Voglio andare a casa, Papa," I whispered again, closing my eyes as my own tears started to fall.

_"I know, bambina,"_ he said softly. _"I know."_

**oOoOoOo**

I came away from my second kidnapping without any physical injuries, and enough nightmares that Nonno, Mama, and Papa all agreed that I needed to speak with a Family-Approved Trauma Counselor.

Signora Illeana Domani was a beautiful woman in her mid-thirties, with olive-toned skin, straight black hair, and dark blue eyes. She sat still and straight, relaxed, on the couch of the small meeting room Nonno had set aside for our meetings, connected to his office in case he was needed. She stayed quiet, and let me just look at her, tired eyes wary and paranoia cranked up from lack of sleep and nightmares.

She wore a comfortable navy dress-suit and sensible black flats. She manicured nails but no nail polish, and only a bit of make-up on her face, enough to draw attention to her eyes but not pull away from the rest of her features. There was no wedding ring on her finger, but there was a lighter band of skin and an indent where one had been. The watch on her right wrist was new, shiny and bright.

The pin on her left breast was a silver spiral with wings, showing her loyalty to the neutral Pensieri Family, a decent-sized Family made up of nothing but psychologist, psychiatrists, and others in the same or similar fields, the best of the best. They were created for the sole purpose of making sure that the Mafioso World didn't got nucking futs (as my Previous-Life-Mama always said).

I decided I'd stared enough, and sat back in the armchair, lacing my fingers together uncertainly in my lap, small feet poking just past the edge of the seat as the large, comfortable chair swallowed me up.

It smelled like Nonno and espresso, and made me feel better.

"Did you learn anything from observing me?" Signora Domani asked curiously, her voice a low, soothing alto. I blinked at her.

"I'm sorry about you marriage," I told her; she blinked, but then smiled, approving.

"I never liked him much anyway," she reassured me. "Our parents picked us for each other. They wanted genius grandchildren, who would grow into fine members of the Family." Her smile went a little cold, and a lot satisfied. "Finding him with my younger male cousin was the perfect excuse for us to divorce." I nodded silently, uncertain of what to do in this sort of situation. The closest I've ever come to talking to a shrink, were my school counselors, and I stopped seeing them after one got frustrated and started bribing me with chocolate to tell her about my personal life...

"You parents tell me you're having nightmares," Signora Domani stated quietly after the silence had edged towards uncomfortable. I nodded shortly. "Would you like to go over them with me?" I hesitated a moment.

I've never been good with talking about my darker issues. I didn't mind sharing embarrassing things, or funny, or anything like that. But fears, depression... As the Switzerland of my previous life, I'd had to shove all those things to a back-burner, so I could be strong for everyone who was leaning so heavily on my neutrality.

It got to the point that the depression would make my muscles heavy, and how, when I was alone, I couldn't manage to make myself smile at all.

Fanfiction had been a release, a safe place, where I could write everything out as someone elses issues, and make myself laugh or cry or get dumbfounded by some fictional characters actions or situation.

It was safe.

I couldn't have that anymore.

I took a slow, shaky breath.

My fingers clenched.

"It starts with the color red..."

**A/N:** I know this edged into darker territory, but this is the Mafia.

Bad things are paramount.

Special thanks to Reviewer _**shiroishadow**_ who politely pointed out that I used Bimbo for Marieta, instead of Bimba, which is the proper, feminine version.

So, thank you!

And thanks to all those who Reviewed, favorited, and followed this fic! I appreciate the feedback!

_**Vocab**_

Gioconda - Italian version of Julia (I picked this cause she's a BAMF and it combined Gio (like Giovanni) and Anaconda, and I was like Fuck Yes That One so... ^-^)

Capisci? - Do you understand?

Odio marmocchi - I hate brats

Signore Brutto - Mr. Ugly

Giada - Italian for Jade

Emiliano - Italian for Rival

Russo - Red Haired (So ^name would be Red Haired Rival)

Voglio andare a casa - I want to come home

Posso tornare a casa adesso? - Can I come home now?

Si, bimbina - Yes, baby girl

Tuo Zio Rocco - Your Uncle Rocco

D'accordo, bambina? - Okay, baby girl?

Dove sei? - Where are you?

Illeana - Itallian for Bright

Domani - Itallian for Tomorrow (So her name is Bright Tomorrow)

Pensieri - Italian for Thoughts (not an actual name, I just used the Italian word for it and made it a name (Shrugs))

Don't forget to please Review!


	5. Chapter Quattro

**A/N:** Okay, just realized that I repeatedly wrote BIMbina last chapter, when it was supposed to be BAMbina...

My bad, heheheheheheheh...

Also, on a serious note:

RIP My friend Leishei Holly, who died on August 3rd 2014. We went through Gerald R Ford Job Corps together, and she was going to be a Chef. I will miss her.

_**Chapter Four**_

Did y'all know killing gets easier, the more you do it? It's called "desensitizing". Some people, after the first two or three, it's no longer a shock, while some people, they could kill every day, and it'll hurt every time, until finally their pain and depression makes them accept it. Some people _like_ being traumatized by killing, find the emotion thrill of it arousing, or as close to a sharper emotion as they can get.

It took me five deaths before I was able to stay calm and not have a mini-panic attack.

After Emiliano, I got kidnapped two more times (Seriously, people, leave me the fuck alone! There are other Bovino children you can kidnap too, you assholes!). One time, I managed to escape myself, and Uncle Rocco took care of them.

The second time, I got shot in the leg, and killed two of the guards before the fuckers maced me and left me to slowly bleed until my Papa came and got me.

Three deaths to my name.

Signore Domani was a godsend.

My fourth kill was an accident. I was sleeping on the couch in Nonno's office with him, when an assassin came for him. I'd instinctively hit him with my Wrist-Bow, something my family had gotten well-used to dodging when I was startled awake (Signore Domani called it a symptom of my minor PTSD, and that I was handling it far better than most children my age. apparently, my obsessive paranoia was now thoroughly approved of... Yay?). I hit the man in the lung and pinned him to the wall. He stayed alive long enough to be interrogated, before I removed my wire, letting his lung fill rapidly with blood and watched him drown in it.

The fifth death, which was the one that finished the act of desensitizing me, happened when I saw my Uncle Rocco take a bullet to the head for me. My uncle died in front of me, died _for me_, and his blood was fever-hot when it splattered over me. I admit, I can't remember a lot of what happened after he fell. I felt cold and hot and my hearing became muffled, my eyesight blurry with tears. All I know is that, when I came back to myself, I was curled against his cooling body, and the seven men who had come to kidnap me again and torture me for information this time, were in bloody heaps around us (some of them were in pieces, and, to my seven-year-old mind, I couldn't decide if the non-human quality to their corpses made it easier or harder to look at them).

Nonno was the one that found us, and he was the first one who moved to pick me up instead of just freezing at the sight of the two of us on the ground.

I learned that day, that in the Mafia world, your Family and family come first, because the rest of the world won't hesitate to kill you. It's literally Them or Us, and the one thing that would always be a part of my genetic make-up, no matter how many times I get reincarnated, would always be the single fact that I would kill and die for _anyone_ in my family.

In my previous life, I was the one who stepped up with a baseball bat, ready to beat a fucker to death as soon as a hand was raised to one of my sisters, my niece or nephew, and even my mom. I would not hesitate, and jail wasn't that big of a deterrent when it came to protecting my family.

This life, it was no different.

So, Mafioso, come and try it, because the Bovino Family is going to be a herd of Cape Buffalo, and you bitches are gonna get impaled on the horns of our vengeance.

Come at me, bro. Come at me.

**oOoOoOo**

So, home school in the Mafia is _not_ like normal school. Oh, you go over the basics, just like the civilians, but they also added a load of other "classes", and I found myself taking them with every other Bovino child of various ages, depending on their mental capabilities (as in, there were some scary-smart three-year-olds in my class, and some downright _stupid_ teenagers).

So, besides normal civilian classes, we learned these:

Mafia History

Mafia Relations

Murder 101 (Which was exactly like it sounded and not. I was top of that class, because you get extra points for creativity, and my paranoia helped me figure out how to kill someone with the most ridiculous items sometimes...)

How To Hide A Body

Money (which included the subjects: Laundering, Counterfeiting, Collecting, Loans, Managing, Banking, Accounting, and Basic Mathematics)

Hand-to-Hand (I'm not very good at this one, but I'm alright. Long Distance Fighter, after all, but we discovered that I could take a _hard_ hit, and be pretty alright... Cousin Barnardo was sixteen and build like a fucking _tank_ and hit like one too, but I'd taken three of his right hooks and got back up when I was given the Bodyguard role in a Fight Scenario)

Room Observations (Which was fun, because I always win, seeing everything that can be used as a weapon, and every escape, and all windows, and I found hidden safes three times out of four with only my genius-cousin Ariana beating me at that)

Languages (It was a compulsory requirement to know four languages, spoken, and at least five written. I had English and Italian down, so I signed up for Japanese, French, German, and Russian for the spoken, and added Spanish to the written of those. I had the secret to learning languages faster, after all, although it irritated me that baby videos were so boring...)

Theater (was excellent with going undercover)

And the final class was Job Description, which is where you picked a specific job withing the Family to train for, which added classes to your schedule.

This was how I became a Hitwoman for the Bovino Family, in honor of Uncle Rocco, who was the greatest Hitman the Bovino Family had ever had to date (he wasn't nearly as good as a good deal of Hitmen out there, but those were all Vongola or those Cursed Babies (Skull for the win of most adorable Baby, and Reborn for most Badass, can I get an amen?!), so it was accepted).

Papa was upset, but Mama talked him down. It's my choice, after all, and, as Nonno's favorite grandchild to date, we all knew he wouldn't send me on hard jobs until I was older and more experienced.

I got my first job a month after I turned eight (and wasn't it weird that my birthday was in February when I was used to it being in October, I mean, I had to start thinking of it as a severely early birthday to get used to it.)

Anyways, it was time to kill some idiot!

Yay~!

**oOoOoOo**

So...

Yeah...

Being a hitwoman?

...

It's disturbingly easy.

No, seriously.

My target was some douche drug dealer who tried to sell some cocaine to one of my cousins.

Do you know how I got to him?

I literally walked up to him and asked for the time.

Yeah.

I kid you not.

So, he tells me what time it is, and asks if I'm looking for something. I shruged and asked what he had. He then gives me this long list of drugs and shit in names I barely recognized (I swear, I thought he was talking about hookers, going on about Molly and Tina and Mary and then I realized that, no, they were drugs. What the hell, people...). I asked if he could help me out with some heroine, he agreed, we went into an alley, and I slit his throat while he was looking through his pockets.

It was easy and ridiculous, and I stole all his drugs and money to make it looked like a robbery. I promptly destroyed all his drugs except for ones I didn't recognize (those went to the Scientists because, what the hell is it? Its fucking _purple,_ that is not healthy, seriously), made sure I didn't have any blood on me, pocketed the cash, and slipped away.

My Aunt Luciana (A lawyer for the Family, she's gorgeous, with long black hair and dark blue eyes and soft features over hard and sharp cheekbones and jaw. I've seen her in court and goddamn the woman is a barracuda, and I want to be like her when I grow up, holy shit, seriously) picked me up six blocks away, and we went out and got ice cream, before returning to the main house.

...

Huh...

...

I just realized that it's not exactly normal to do that kind of stuff.

...

Eh, fuck it.

Normal is overrated anyways.

**oOoOoOo**

By the time Lambo was born (on May 28th), I had gotten a bit of a name for myself, despite being a nine-year-old. They called me The Minotaur, because, once I'd figured out how to access my Flames (Bitch, I got Sun Flames from Mama's side of the family, all y'all can kiss my ass, Imma heal my ass and explode people's limbs by accelerating the rate of their cell regeneration. Bitch, I can give your dumb ass cancer in less than a minute, do _not_ test me, Uncle Carmelo had me learn on live subjects, you wanna go? Come at me, bro.), the first thing I did was put my creativity, boredom, curiosity, and paranoia to work, mastering the ability to form a shape out of the Flames outside my body. So, because cows and bovine are the shit, I chose the scariest kind of bovine ever to make my Flame mimic.

Seeing a huge ass Cape Buffalo charging at you, made of yellow and white fire, is scary shit.

Seeing a pretty young girl with massive fire horns and yellow-glowing eyes glaring at you, is apparently scary as fuck, too.

So, I became The Minotaur, and it is fucking awesome, okay?

Anyways, I got off track...

So, Lambo was born in the early morning of May 28th, and I almost missed it, because I was heavy-duty sleeping after going on a job (I had firmly secured myself the title of Best Hitwoman of the Bovino Family to date, booyah bitches! I just had to kill fifteen people from a small rebellious group of mini-Family's and I was awesome, fuck yeah~!). I ended up rushing into the room in my pajamas and scrambling onto my Mama's bed after everything was said and done, and rather suddenly found myself carefully holding my little brother, with his tiny face wrinkly and cute and sleeping, and his hair a thick, curly black afro.

...

I'd missed being an older sister.

...

"Marieta," Papa said softly, smiling widely at the picture of my brother and I. "Meet your _germano_, Lamborghini Sergio Rocco Bovino."

...

Oh my fucking god.

They named him after a car.

...

Well, at least he's not Ferrari or something.

"Lambo," I cooed softly, and Mama cooed at us.

I was going to be the most kick-ass older sister in existence.

**oOoOoOo**

Okay, so, I remember from my previous life, that Lambo was always portrayed as an annoying little crybaby.

This was accurate.

But he was also a genius and adorable and completely hero worshiped me, so I forgave him his annoying, crybaby ways and made sure he had a firm, supportive hand at his back as he made his way through his first year.

He started talking at six months, and started walking at seven. I started teaching him to read by nine months, and the two of us could be found, sitting in front of the TV while a children's program played, and repeating what was said, first in Italian, then English and Japanese, because I knew that the younger you were, the easier it was to learn languages.

Lambo could be annoying, but I was his hero...

So, when some worthless fuck-heads kidnapped him, well, I took exception.

_"You're sure you don't want back-up?"_ Aunt Gio asked through my ear-bud. I hissed in reply, razor-wire flashing through the air and neatly decapitating two guards as I slipped through the building.

"I'm sure," I muttered into my mic, sliding through the halls of the Leone Family Mansions. This family was as obsessed with Lions as my own was with Cows... Cows so totally beat Lions, though, so fuck you, pussycats.

You should have _never_ stolen my calf.

_"Room to the immediate left at the end of the hall, Marieta,"_ Aunt Gio said; I grunted in acknowledgement, before ignoring her existence, focusing only on my goal.

The door was easily unlocked, and I found my little brother sobbing softly, curled into a ball in the corner, with a bruised face and scraped hands.

Rage the likes of which I'd never experience filled me. It wasn't hot, it was icy cold, clearing my mind and sharpening my senses even while it blocked out my personal thoughts and emotions. I left the door open, and was swiftly at Lambo's side.

"_Germano_," I murmured, he choked, and looked up at me with his gorgeous bright green eyes, face covered in snot and tears.

"_S-Sorella!_" He wailed and launched himself into my arms, which I closed around him tightly, turning so my back was to the walled, and my Wrist-Bow aimed at the door. I could hear footsteps running towards us, and my focus sharpened once more.

"_Germano_, you _Sorella_ is very upset with these people who took you," I said lowly into Lambo's afro as he hiccuped and sniffled. "She is so upset, that she's going to paint the walls red and make them go quiet and still. You're not allowed to see this, because Papa and Mama want you to be safe, and your _Sorella_ can get very mean when she's upset, so I need you to keep you eyes closed and your face against my shoulder, alright, _germano_?" He nodded, and, when the enemy came into the room, I slaughtered them while humming a lullaby under my breath.

_No one_ hurt or scared my brother like this.

_No._

_One._

We walked out of that mansion after I killed twenty-three Mafioso, and the Bovino Family's rival became our sworn enemy.

Lambo decided that "Painting with Red" was the code we'd use when he had to hide and not look. He trusted me to protect him, to get rid of the scary guys, and to get him back if he got taken away.

For weeks afterwards, I found myself woken up and forced to check all over his room for monsters, before crawling either into his bed (a twin-sized mattress he liked a lot) or pull him into mine. It was fine, even though I hated being touched when I was sleeping.

Anything for my precious _germano_.

Anything.

**A/N:** And now Lambo's in the picture! The time-skips are kinda jerky in this, but still, here you go!

Special thanks to Reviewer _**New and Old**_, and to answer their suggestion, I'm sorry, but I wont be putting the translations in parenthesis next to the Italian. Not only is it aesthetically awkward (as you pointed out), but I find that, for me, it's more fun to try and figure out what the character is saying based off the situation & sentence, before I check the Translation, and that's how I learned more French from Fanifiction than I did in the class, lolz! ^-^

Thank you for your review, though!

_**Vocab**_

Barnardo - Italian for Bear Brave

Ariana - Italian for Very Holy

Luciana - Italian for Light

Germano - Little Brother

Sorella - Sister

_**Family Tree**_

Sergio - Grandfather, Settimo Bovino (Alive)

Aida - Grandmother, Scientist (Deceased)

_Children in Order_

**Luka** - Weapons Expert, Dating Elettre (Alive)

**Rocco** - Hitman (Deceased RIP )

**Matteo** - Scientist (Not Introduced Yet, name means Gift of God in Italian), unmarried (Alive)

**Gioconda** - Weapons Expert, Ex-Soldier, prefers to be called "Gio", Single (Alive)

**Luciana** - Scientist, mother of Barnardo & Ariana, Widow (Alive)

**Xanto** - Mafia Doctor (NIY, name means Golden in Italian), Gay and dating Mariano (Physical Therapist, name is an Italian version of Mark) (Alive)

**Mirella** - Attorney (NIY, Name meanes Admirable in Italian), Married to Jason (American, also Attorney), mother to Katrina (Alive)

**Salvatore** - Bodyguard (NIY, Name means Savior in Italian) Married to Rosina (Model, name means Rose in Italian), Father of Orabella (Name means Beautiful Gold) (Alive)

**Giada** - Poison's Expert Scientist, Widow (Alive)

**Carmelo** - Scientist, unmarried (Alive)

**Evencio** - Papa, Husband to Viviana, Father to Marieta (Alive)


	6. Chapter Cinque

**A/N:** Thank you everyone for the feedback, I appreciate it!

Enjoy!

_**Chapter Five**_

Being a Hitwoman and a good role-model for your brother is very difficult.

I mean, it's hard to try and teach a genius child about the world when you go out and kill people for a living.

Still, it came as a surprise for me when Lambo chose to follow in my footsteps. I mean, I knew he would, because I remembered that he did from my previous life, but it's difficult to watch him go through the training. I don't think he fully understood _what_, exactly, I did, what he'd have to do.

Lambo doesn't understand death. He can take apart a laptop computer and put it back together again so it ran faster with a huge amount of memory and incredible firewall, but he still cried when he fell and scraped his knee, and he still believed that he deserved every piece of candy and threw fits when it was time for bed.

He was still a child.

I didn't want him to grow up too fast, to regret so much too soon.

Emiliano's eyes still haunt my dreams, and I can't see red hair without flinching.

I don't want to see Lambo flinch at the sight of someone.

I don't want him to realize that I'm a monster.

I love him too much to want that for him.

I love him too much to tell him he can't follow his dreams.

I love him too much to let him grow into a monster.

I love him too much to not help him learn what he needed to become one.

Sometimes, I hate being a big sister.

Sometimes, it's the only thing that keeps me sane.

**oOoOoOo**

I was in America when Nonno called me.

_"Lambo's been assigned his first hit."_

It was the first time I've ever hung up on my Nonno.

I called him back a few moments later, of course, after I had destroyed a coffee mug and punched a hole in the wall.

"Who's his spotter?" I demanded harshly, teeth gritted as I healed my hand as well as I could while furious. A spotter was the backup on first-time hits. They saved your ass if you couldn't complete the assignment, and killed the target if you got compromised.

_"He's got a squad,"_ Nonno replied, voice soothing and understanding over the phone, as always. _"Lambo will be fine. I gave him a hit on Reborn, so you don't have to worry about retaliation."_

"Reborn?!" I hissed, and wondered how this had ever happened. "You sent him after _the World's Greatest Hitman _to make his bones?!" Nonno chuckled.

_"It was the perfect opportunity,"_ Nonno told me easily. _"He won't come close to killing Reborn, Reborn won't kill him because he'll see Lambo as beneath his notice. Reborn is currently tutoring the Vongola Decimo candidate, and Lambo has the makings of a powerful Guardian. He'll be fine,"_ he reassured, and I couldn't help but agree, even though my mind was racing.

"...Does Lambo have his cellphone with him?" I demanded anxiously.

_"Of course,"_ Nonno said soothingly. _"He has orders to check in with you before he goes to bed every night. He wants to do you proud, bambina."_ I snarled.

"I'm _already_ proud of him!" I ran my blood-tacky hand through my hair, tugging at it unhappily. "He doesn't need to paint with red to make me proud of him!" Nonno made soothing noises, and I huffed a hard sigh. "When I'm done with my mission over here, I'm going to be joining him in Japan," I announced without even a flicker of hesitance.

_"Of course,"_ Nonno agreed; I huffed and glanced at the clock.

"I have to go, my cover can't be compromised," I stated seriously.

_"Buona caccia, mia cara,"_ he said; I smiled.

"Sempre, Nonno," I replied, before we both hang up, and I got ready for my mark (a suspected child-trafficker) to knock on the door for our set up "English lessons".

**oOoOoOo**

It took far longer than I wanted it to, to finish my undercover job and the subsequent jobs afterwards because of it. It turned out that my original mark had just been a runner for a larger ring, all run by a smaller Family. I only found out after I'd spent nearly a year hunting down all the members, and then personally contacting the Vendice (who are _scary as fuck_, by the way... Still completely kick ass, but, yeah, not breaking _any_ Mafia laws _ever_... Unless it's to save Lambo, then fuck the law, Vendicare here I come) to deal with the Family in questions.

Even the Mafia frowns upon child sex trafficking, and child slavery (The Chinese Sindicate were the only ones who could successfully get away with human trafficking in the Mafia World, and even then, they tried to deal more in drugs and money then trafficking), so I had a surprising amount of support from the Family's who found out.

Some even paid me a small "Finders Fee" for discovering the fuckers, which was awesome because money is fantastic, and considering my previous life was spent on the lower side of low-income, I had a healthy appreciation for cash.

However, I was not a happy camper, like, at all. From what I'd heard of Lambo's "adventures" as a Vongola Guardian, he'd been put at risk far too many times to count.

And hearing that the Leone Heirs were in Japan while I was boarding my flight to Japan, well...

I felt like painting with red.

**oOoOoOo**

Arriving in Japan wasn't so bad.

For me.

Not so much for everyone else.

After all, I was suffering from Jetlag, stress, righteous sisterly fury, adrenaline, and extremely high paranoia brought on by all of the above symptoms.

So, really, it was no surprise that the first thing I did was go Lion Hunting.

Finding the Leone Twins beating on my _germano_ in a construction yard was just the icing on the cake.

I didn't hesitate to launch myself forward and send the Leone bitch flying with a harsh kick to her solar plexus.

"Benita!" her brother cried from where he was off to the side, keeping a young boy I vaguely recognized as Tsuna the Decimo (now official. Damn it all, I missed all the stuff I knew from what I'd read/seen in my previous life. I was flying blind now, damn it... Oh well, I've always worked best when improvising) away from what was happening.

"I'm fine, Benedict," the Bitch reassured, but I was ignoring them all, kneeling next to my precious _germano_, and gently touching his face, letting my Sun Flame's heal him, but making sure he remained unconscious. _Sorella's going to paint a mural in red, just for you, germano_, I thought, before I stood and turned my eyes to the two felines who dare attack a calf of the Bovino herd (...I like cows, okay, fuck off, I haven't slept in two days and American coffee tastes like shit compared to good old Italian espresso.).

After I'd healed Lambo, I stood and turned, keeping a firm hold on my expression, as I showed my respect for the Vongola Decimo.

"The Bovino Famiglia thanks Vongola Decimo for watching over and welcoming its youngest member into his Famiglia," I told him, the standard response when dealing with allies. "However, this is a Bovino Famiglia problem, and we shall take care of it." With that out of the way, I relaxed a little, and let my tone gentle. "Thanks for coming to my little brother's aide, though, Decimo. I appreciate it." Then I sent the other teen a bright smile, because, honestly, I know that this kid is supposed to be a huge coward and "No Good" and he'd still come to my _germano_'s aide, and I seriously appreciated that.

I turned my attention back to the Pussycats, and felt my expression slip back into the cold mask I wore when I was The Minotaur, and pushed Marieta behind it.

"Another stupid cow, wandering too far from it's herd," Bitch said mockingly, and I allowed my Sun Flames to lighten my eyes and light up my forehead, hands clenching into light fists at my sides, watching her and her brother as they started to move, beginning to circle me, as if _I_ was _prey_.

"Did you know that there is a specific breed of bovine that's known as one of the deadliest non-predator animals in the world?" I asked, mostly rhetorical, because, unlike the cats they were named after, these two were declawed kittens left out in a box marked "free" that no one wanted, and it was about to flood.

"Really," Benedict mocked as he passed his sister and the two of them continued to slowly stalk around me, their kitty-cat eyes gleaming and sharpened teeth bared. I with-held a snort, feeling my Flames flare higher as I nodded uncaringly.

"The Cape Buffalo of Africa," I informed the two easily. "They tend to travel in large herds, but, even separate, do you know what makes them particularly dangerous?"

"Their stupidity?" Benita mocked as the the kittens came back around in front of me. I felt a cold smirk curl my lips, and enjoyed their immediate tensing at the sight of it. Perhaps these kittens had a bit of brain between them, but I doubted it.

Even the stupidest of animals feels threatened in the face of an enraged bull.

"No," I responded mockingly, before I lifted my head higher, the yellow flames on my forehead flaring up and back, starting to form the horns that had earned me my Hitwoman title.

"The thing that makes them most deadly," I continued, feeling my voice deepen as I pumped a massive amount of Flames out and around my body, controlling it and shaping it to my will, "is the fact, that these stupid cows," I spat (Bitch, cows kill more people every year than sharks, you can kiss my cow-patterned ass and go deep-throat a cactus), "will fight to the death to protect their calves, even against a whole Pride of lions, and, you two?" I bared my teeth in a feral smile as my Flames finished solidifying, and I was enveloped in the yellow-white strength of the Cape Buffalo, the symbol I had coined to show my strength.

"You're playing Matador with the wrong Bovino."

(I have wanted to use some cool-ass catch phrase since this bullshit started, go fuck yourself, don't judge me!... I'm awesome, so nyah.)

The fight began.

In a well-practiced move, I willed the massive Sun-Bull forward, making it swerve and aim at Bitch when I noticed that she was moving faster. I used my Flame Beast to cover my movements, and shot my Wrist-bow with deadly accuracy, flooding the Flame-reactive metal with my Flame as it sank into the female Heir's ankle. With a twist of my mind, I activated the acceleration of the cell growth in that limb, to such a degree it was literally blown off her leg, making it a horribly messy, and painful, amputation. She screamed, and I retracted my razor-wire, and turned towards her brother as he roared, enraged. With a flare of my will, my Sun-Bull lowered its horns aggressively and, took a harsh step forward, as if it was going to charge.

With the distraction, I lashed out with my wrist-bow, and, with a flash of silver and barely a few seconds of resistance, both of which were familiar to me, I decapitated the male Heir.

The Leone Family only needed one Heir, after all, so they couldn't call Vendice down on the Bovino Family and demand reparations.

No one said the Heir had to be in one piece.

The bitch screamed her brother's name, but I ignored the horrible sound, used to it even as it made my heart ache.

I'd gotten used to tearing loved ones apart.

I never wanted to be where she was, never wanted to see my _germano_'s corpse splayed upon the ground.

So, I would kill them first, and do what had to be done to keep my precious _germano_ with me, and that was that.

My resolve was unflinching.

Still, her cry had shaken my heart, and so I concentrated on slowly releasing my control over my Flames, all the while manually recoiling my wire, slipping the absurdly long and flexible weapon into the "watch" that had long since replaced the massive cow toy (it was still cow-patterned, because that shit is awesome), all the while walking steadily towards Lambo. By the time I'd reached him, my Flames were gone and my weapon re-loaded, and, gently, I lifted my precious _germano_ into my arms, cradling his small, unconscious body lovingly.

Look at him, so cute, with his ridiculous afro and the cow-patterned onesie protective suit...

...

Now, if only that bitch would stop screaming.

...

Without much thought, I lunged over,m feeling the world blur as I unconsciously accelerated my speed, and lashed out with one of my stylish, steel-toed boots, feeling it connect firmly to the surviving Leone Heir's temple, knocking her unconscious and blissfully silent.

"Much better," I declared, pleased, before I turned to the Vongola Decimo, blinking at his horrified, gray-green face, and the baby on his shoulder holding a gun nonchalantly even as he stared at me with large, cold black eyes.

...

Okay, that little shit went from "kawaii" to "soul-sucking demon from the deepest pits of the underworld" in a single look.

...

Still a badass, though.

Smiling as gently as I could, I walked carefully towards them. Holy shit, I never really noticed how bunny-like Tsuna was in my previous life.

...

Dude, his hair is so fucking awesome I want to touch it...

"Sorry you had to see that," I told him sincerely, feeling honestly a little ashamed for painting with red in front of a boy who, to my knowledge, wanted to change the Mafia World through the magic of friendship-

Wait.

Oh my God we're the Mafia My Little Ponies, holy shit...

I want to be Pinkie, fuck everything else-

"W-who _are_ you?"

Oh.

The bunny speaks!

Which is weird, because I honestly thought Mini-Satan was going to hit him for stuttering or something...

Isn't that what he does?

"Bovino Marieta," I answered, conscious switching my brain to a more Japanese mindset, so I wouldn't stick out as bad. My accent would give me away for the most part, anyways. No need to be seen as rude. "Lambo's big sister and Bovino's strongest Hitwoman to date," I added proudly, because, fuck it all, I worked hard at _both_ of those titles, so hell yeah I'm going to introduce myself as such.

"And why are you here, Miss," Mini-Satan demanded mildly, and holy shit, his voice is so squeaky, I wonder if a dog has ever perked up at the sound of it, thinking it was a toy...

Ugh, sleep-depravation and adrenaline crash, thou art mine enemies.

I smiled warmly at them, unconsciously channeling my self-taught "Harmless Big Sister" Vibe that usually kept me out of trouble and from suspicion

"I have orders from Bovino Settimo," I informed them easily, mentally crossing my fingers because, really, I'd told Nonno I was coming and accepted no resistance to the announcement. "I am to stay here in Namimori and keep my _germano_ from doing too much non-Vongola damage. However, if damage is caused during a Vongola-related affair, I'm not required to assist unless asked by our Vongola Allies," I admitted, sticking to the codes of Alliance Protocol. Before the two could say anything, however, my _germano_ cried out in glee.

"_Sorella_ is coming to live with Lambo-San?!" He demanded, looking utterly thrilled, and I laughed and nodded, lifting my adorable calf up in the air and spinning in place as the toddler squealed and shouted his happiness, pleased to see he was ignoring the blood and gore around us, unconsciously accepting it as normal, as I'd taught him. "I have miss you so much, _Sorella_!" He chattered in Italian as I playfully tossed him in the air while we spun, his laughter making the hurt in my heart from my latest murder, lighten and soften. "You haven't been to see me in _ages_ and now we shall have to eat lots of candy and cakes and play lots of games and watch movies together again, and you'll have to sing me songs, and help me kill stupid Reborn so I can become the head of the Family and make the whole world bow to me!" I cooed and pulled him close, cuddling him.

I'll make a non-insane Voldemort of you yet, _germano_, oh yes I shall, my adorable little narcisist~!

It's so good to have him back.

**A/N:** Ta-da! Now I don't have to worry about those of you who skipped _**Way of the Bovino**_ to get straight here, because this chapter covered the One-Shot, though I still think y'all should read that, because it's from Tsuna's point of view...

_**Vocab**_

Buona caccia, mia cara - Good hunting, my dear

Benita/Benedict - Latin for Blessed

_**Family Tree**_

Sergio - Grandfather, Settimo Bovino (Alive)

Aida - Grandmother, Scientist (Deceased)

_Children in Order_

**Luka** - Weapons Expert, Dating Elettre (Alive)

**Rocco** - Hitman (Deceased RIP )

**Matteo** - Scientist (Not Introduced Yet, name means Gift of God in Italian), unmarried (Alive)

**Gioconda** - Weapons Expert, Ex-Soldier, prefers to be called "Gio", Single (Alive)

**Luciana** - Scientist, mother of Barnardo & Ariana, Widow (Alive)

**Xanto** - Mafia Doctor (NIY, name means Golden in Italian), Gay and dating Mariano (Physical Therapist, name is an Italian version of Mark) (Alive)

**Mirella** - Attorney (NIY, Name meanes Admirable in Italian), Married to Jason (American, also Attorney), mother to Katrina (Alive)

**Salvatore** - Bodyguard (NIY, Name means Savior in Italian) Married to Rosina (Model, name means Rose in Italian), Father of Orabella (Name means Beautiful Gold) (Alive)

**Giada** - Poison's Expert Scientist, Widow (Alive)

**Carmelo** - Scientist, unmarried (Alive)

**Evencio** - Papa, Husband to Viviana, Father to Marieta (Alive)


	7. Chapter Sei

**A/N:** Thank you everyone for the feedback, I appreciate it!

Enjoy!

_**Chapter Six**_

You know, I've always been on the fence when it came to Sawada "Call me Mama~!" Nana.

I mean, I like how she's a pretty genuinely optimistic character. She takes strangers in off the street, loves children, and always smiles a lot, kind of like Kyoko.

But, like Kyoko, that can be really fucking annoying.

But, what always made me dislike her, was the way she treated Tsuna.

In the first episode, at the beginning, I was hopeful that this happy, smiling woman was a stern mother, due to the whole "Tsuna, did you see this test score?!" and her frowning sternly.

But, no mother worth the title, would humiliate their child, call them the same name that their bullies call them, and ignore the obvious signs that their child is under stress, upset, or even hurt.

Nana does this, consistently, throughout the series, from what I remember, and that pisses me off.

But, even worse than that at times, is her willful blindness to her husbands faults and actions.

Now, while I know Iemitsu isn't going to be winning any Father of the Year awards anytime soon, I could admire his willingness to leave his family behind to keep them safe.

Was it smart? Not really, but I could respect his belief and determination in that area.

Not so much Nana's, however...

"Mama, Lambo-san's _sorella_ has come to stay with Lambo-san!" My _germano _announced gleefully as he latched onto the pretty brunet woman's leg; she turned from the stove with a bright, guileless smile.

...

Wow.

She's actually really pretty.

...

_Oh my fucking God if Tsuna was a girl they'd look so fucking adorable together and I can't-_

"Who's this, Lambo-chan?" The woman asked, and I stepped forward and bowed politely, smiling sweetly.

"Konnichiwa, Sawada-san," I greeted her. "My name is Bovino Marieta, and I am Lambo's older sister. I hate to intrude, but our grandfather asked me to come and take care of Lambo, but he has grown rather attached to you and your home, so, I was wondering if I could stay here for a while? I don't wish to intrude..." Nana's face lit up brightly.

"Oh! Of course you can stay here, Mari-ah-ta-chan," she stumbled over my name, and I winced a little, before flashing her a warm smile and straightening.

"You can call me Mari-chan, Sawada-san," I told her, allowing the usually hated nickname my Uncle Xanto and his boyfriend called me (Uncle Xanto was a bright, golden blond Mafia Doctor with clear blue eyes, olive-colored skin, and was six-foot-four with the shoulders of a linebacker. His boyfriend, Mariano, was a Physical Therapist, and was his opposite, with natural red hair, dark ebony skin, hazel eyes, and was a toothpick who reached only five-foot-seven in height. They were so precious together, it made you want to squeal, swear to God).

"_Arigato_, Mari-chan~" She sang, beaming, and I bit back a startled sound at how freaking _sparkly_ she got. "And you can call me Mama!" I winced.

Dude, there's just something super creepy about a grown women telling strangers and children to call her Mama. I've dealt with too many ChoMo's in my life, _no_.

"Ah, I'm not quite comfortable with that, _gomen_," I told her honestly, and winced faintly when her bright smile faltered ever-so-slightly.

...

How the fuck did this woman make me feel like I just punched a baby sloth in the face and stole it's blanket?!

Ugh.

...

Holy shit, if Tsuna could gain these super-guilt-trip powers of Hell, he could fucking _rule the world_!

...

"Well, then," Nana said, interrupting my thoughts and mental images of Tsuna sitting on a throne with a shy smile and a bunny on his lap (...I still haven't slept, fuck you, don't judge me I'm fabulous) "What would you like to call me then? 'Sawada-san' and 'Nana-san' make me feel so old!" She giggled, and I hesitated, eying her.

"..._Zia_?" I asked uncertainly, and explained at her curious head-tilt. "It's Italian, for 'Aunt'..." Her eyes lit up, and she beamed, clapping her hands together under her chin and doing a little twirl in happiness.

...

Good God, is this woman for real?

"Well, Mari-chan~" She sang happily. "You're welcome to stay as long as you like! Lambo-chan's been such a little angel, he's so cute!" Lambo puffed up proudly.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA THE GREAT LAMBO-SAN IS ALWAYS AMAZING!" He shouted arrogantly, and, smiling, I absently reached over and tugged on one of his curls.

"Inside voice, _germano_," I scolded gently; he flashed me a sheepish grin, and latched himself to my leg.

"Yes, _Sorella_. Sorry, _Sorella_," he responded immediately, and I arched an eyebrow and tapped his head. Catching on, he quickly turned and smiled brightly up at Nana. "_Gomen_, Mama! Lambo-San doesn't mean to use his amazing Outside Voice inside!" Nana giggled and handed him a piece of grape candy, much to his delight.

"It's okay, Lambo-chan," she said, and made a shooing motion while smiling. Before Lambo could dart away, though, I grabbed him by the scruff and turned him firmly back to face Nana.

"_Germano_, is that anyway to accept a gift from your host?" I asked sternly; Lambo blinked, then flushed and ducked his head sheepishly, reaching up and scratching his afro.

"Ah, Lambo-san is sorry," he said sheepishly, and then smiled happily up at Nana. "_Arigato_ for the candy, Mama!" She laughed and nodded, and he looked up at me. I smiled, lifted him from the back of his suit, and plopped a dramatic kiss on his forehead with a loud _mwah!_ sound. He squealed and giggled, grinning widely.

"_Andare a giocare, vitellino_," I told him fondly, and set him back on the ground, watching him disappear. Moments later, I could hear him shouting to one of the other people in the house, and rolled my eyes at his quick forgetfulness.

"You're so good with Lambo-chan, Mari-chan!" Nana cooed, beaming, before turning and going back to making dinner for everyone (apparently, Tsuna's Guardians and a few other friends would be spending the night, and Nana was ecstatic about having so many people in the house)

"I adore my _germano_," I told her warmly. "At, that is to say, my _otouto_," I corrected myself with a sheepish smile.

Hey, I may know a bunch of languages, but I'm Italian, and that's what I'm comfortable with. I was bound to use Italian terms for things. I'd correct myself or explain the meaning when I did.

Ugh, so tired.

"Why don't you go and lay down for a little while, eh, Mari-chan?" Nana suggested kindly, after I gave a huge, jaw-cracking yawn. Smiling sheepishly, I nodded, thanked her, and trudged my way up stairs, slipping into the room where I heard Lambo's loud laughter. I knocked on the door briefly, before poking my head around it, smiling as the first thing I saw was Lambo laughing obnoxiously. Then I turned my eyes to the other occupants in the room, namely Tsuna, Reborn, and an adorable little chinese girl scowling at Lambo from next to an equally cute, slightly-older blond boy clutching a large book and smiling shyly.

"_Germano_," I said, and Lambo spun around, beaming up at me as I smiled warmly back. "Inside voice, _germano_," I reminded gently, and he giggled, scratching his afro sheepishly.

"Ahahahaha, _mi dispiace, Sorella_," he apologized, voice obediently lowered to a less headache-inducing level. I chuckled and shook my head fondly.

"_Va tutto bene, tesoro,_" I replied affectionately, smiling as I opened the door properly. "_Ora, introdurre me!_"

"_Si_!" He agreed, beaming, before turning to the room. "This is Lambo-san's _Sorella_, his big sister!" He lifted his chin in smug pride, and lifted a finger as if giving a lecture, his other hand fisted on his hip. I hid a grin with my hand, watching him affectionately. "She is the greatest Hitwoman in the Bovino _Famiglia_, our Family! She is known as The Minotaur, and is fourteen years old! She likes espresso, fudge pops, and Lambo-san!" He turned to me now, and I grinned, leaning against the doorway and watching his little introductions fondly. He pointed at the little Chinese girl first.

"_Sorella_, that is I-pin, she is _stupido_ and is always calling Lambo-san Broccli Monster!" I frowned

"_Germano_," I said, tone stern, and he blinked up at me, eyes wide and mouth pouty. "You were raised better than to call ladies such names." He scowled at me and crossed his hands over his chest with an irritated huff, and didn't apologize. Instead, he quickly pointed at the cute young blond boy with the big book.

"That is Fuuta! He's really nice, and can make things float when he reads his book, and is always right unless it's raining!" I blinked slightly, and then smiled in realization.

I remember him! The little dude who made me think of Sailor Moon for some reason, who could tell you how awesome you were compared to the rest of the world!

_Bitchin~!_

"Sorella has met Tsuna-nii, who is Lambo-san's new boss!" Lambo continued, pointing at the bunny, who flushed and smiled hesitantly, no doubt still uncomfortable in my presence. "And _Baka-Reborn!_" Lambo shouted, pointing angrily at Mini-Satan, who's wide black eyes were unblinking, a snot bubble coming out of his nose.

...

I swear to God, if he slept like that in his adult body, I would put him out of his misery and the misery of everyone else, because that is fucking gross _ew_...

...

"Ciaossu," Mini-Satan abruptly greeted, snot-bubble popping (_ew, ew, ew, ew, EW, unsanitary ew!_), and I shuddered slightly, before blinking and staring at him.

...

You know, I never noticed it before, but, well...

I knew his standard greeting was a mix of the Italian greeting _Ciao_, and the Japanese greeting _Ossu_, combined, but...

Huh...

It sounds like Chaos...

...

This explains many a fanfiction from my previous life, actually.

"Ah, _buongiorno_," I replied, blinking, before shaking my head and smiling at the room at large. "_Zia_ Nana has given me permission to stay for a while, and has sent me off to rest, as I haven't slept in a long while, and have Jetlag," I laughed a little and stepped forward to scoop Lambo up and give him another overly-dramatic kiss on the forehead, making him squeal and giggle adorably, wrapping his arms around my neck and hugging me, his afro hiding most of my face, to my amusement. "So, I'm going to go pass out for a few hours in the guest room, okay?" I shifted Lambo and nodded politely to Bunny and Mini-Satan, flashed Cutey I-pin and Sailor Fuuta a grin, and carried Lambo out of the room with me, letting him point me to the right room. Once there, I kicked off my socks and flopped down, making Lambo laugh happily as we bounced. I cuddled him close and he hugged me tight, so I turned on my side and curled my body around him with a soft, happy sigh.

"_...Mi sei mancato_," Lambo whispered softly; I tightened my hold on him and pressed my face into his soft afro closing my eyes tightly.

"_Mi sei mancato, anche_," I murmured back, and we quietly laid there, until I was fast asleep.

**POV**

Once he was sure his _Sorella_ was asleep, Lambo leaned back to stare at her face in silent contemplation and wonder.

Ever since he could remember, his _Sorella_ had been with him.

She'd helped him with his studies, taught him languages, played with him, and made sure he was happy.

She had coached him through his first steps, his first word, his first weapon.

She protected him from the monsters who wanted to hurt him, from the bad guys, and made sure that, when she was going to get scare and paint with red, that he didn't see it, because he wasn't ready and she didn't want to hurt him.

Sure, sometimes she got stern and strict and would put him in Time Out, or say his whole name in that Super Scary Voice, but...

Well...!

She was his _Sorella_, and he had missed her _so much_!

Even though he had talked to her every, single night on the phone, listened to her sing him lullabies and read him a story from where she was on her mission, he had missed her hugs, and her smiles, and holding her hand.

He'd missed her so much!

Sure, he missed his Mamma and Papa and all his Uncles and Aunts and Cousins, and his Nonno too, but well...

None of them were his _Sorella_.

Over the past year, from the start of his Hit on Reborn to now, he had been terrified.

_What if Reborn killed him?_

_What if Tsuna sent him home?_

_What if he failed the Guardian Battle?_

_What if he died?_

_What if he failed?_

_What if he never saw his Sorella again?_

_What if he did something stupid?_

_What if Sorella found out?_

_What if Sorella was disappointed in him?_

The thoughts, the doubts, the worries ate at him, to the point where he had worked himself to exhaustion some times, re-working and re-wiring all his weapons and all the electronics in the house (Except for stupid Reborn's, he could never find those...). He made a show of laughing as much as possible, of making sure no one forgot that he was the Great Lambo-san, and that he was going to kill Reborn!

...

But, he still cried a lot.

And he still hated eating his vegetables.

And he knew he annoyed his new Family a lot.

But...

As long as he had _Sorella_, that was okay!

He would take on the world for his _Sorella_, just like she would do for him!

He _would_ make her Proud!

Because...

Because!

"You're thinking too much, _germano_," Sorella muttered sleepily, and smiled with her eyes closed, pulling him under her chin and cuddling him softly. He breathed in the smell of her skin and hair, the smell of her apple-scented soap soothing him and making him cuddle in closer.

...

Because, she was his Hero, and he wanted to be just like her when he grew up.

**A/N:** Ta-da! ^-^ I had fun with this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it!

Lambo's POV was suggested by my faithful reviewer, _**New and Old**_

Also, I just found out that Germano isn't "Little Brother", it's "German". Little Brother in Italian is, depending on the sentence, either "Piccolo Fratello" or "Fratellino"

(-_-' )

Heheheheh...

I'm not changing it, though, because I've gotten used to it. Maybe I'll put in a scene explaining why she calls her brother German or something, idfk

_**Vocab**_

Xanto - Italian for Golden

Mariano - Italian form of Mark

_Arigato_ - (Japanese) Thank you

_Gomen _- (J) Sorry

_Andare a giocare, vitellino_ - (Italian) Go play, little calf (Actually, when translated, it says Go play, calf, but the 'ino' on the end of 'vitellino' is an endearing term for 'little', much like '-chan' and '-kun')

_Otouto_ - (J) Little Brother

_Mi dispiace, sorella_ - (I) I'm sorry, Sister

_Va tutto bene, tesoro_ - (I) It's alright, sweetheart

_Ora, introdurre me!_ - (I) Now, introduce me!

_Famiglia_ - (I) Family

_Stupido_ - (I) Stupid

_Ciao_ - (I) Informal Hello/Goodbye

_Ossu_ - (J) Informal Hi (Okay with friends but not in formal situations or with strangers)

_Mi sei mancato_ - (I) I missed you

_Mi sei mancato, anche_ - (I) I missed you, too

_**Family Tree**_

Sergio - Grandfather, Settimo Bovino (Alive)

Aida - Grandmother, Scientist (Deceased)

_Children in Order_

**Luka** - Weapons Expert, Dating Elettre (Alive)

**Rocco** - Hitman (Deceased RIP )

**Matteo** - Scientist (Not Introduced Yet, name means Gift of God in Italian), unmarried (Alive)

**Gioconda** - Weapons Expert, Ex-Soldier, prefers to be called "Gio", Single (Alive)

**Luciana** - Scientist, mother of Barnardo & Ariana, Widow (Alive)

**Xanto** - Mafia Doctor, Gay and dating Mariano (Physical Therapist) (Alive)

**Mirella** - Attorney (NIY, Name meanes Admirable in Italian), Married to Jason (American, also Attorney), mother to Katrina (Alive)

**Salvatore** - Bodyguard (NIY, Name means Savior in Italian) Married to Rosina (Model, name means Rose in Italian), Father of Orabella (Name means Beautiful Gold) (Alive)

**Giada** - Poison's Expert Scientist, Widow (Alive)

**Carmelo** - Scientist, unmarried (Alive)

**Evencio** - Papa, Husband to Viviana, Father to Marieta (Alive)

**Review!**


	8. Chapter Sette

**A/N:** Thank you everyone for the feedback, I appreciate it!

To _**New and Old**_: HOLY SHIT AWESOME LONG REVIEW IS AWESOME

and to answer one of your question about Tsuna & Co.s reaction last Chapter, Marieta didn't really focus on them, b/c Lambo was being too damn cute, and she really needed sleep, lolz ^-^

ALSO, the whole Chaos/Ciaossu scene was needed, because I literally have 99% of my KHR info from Fanfiction, and I got super confused the first few times people had Reborn saying "Chaos" instead of the greeting I'd gotten used to, so Marieta was confused like I was for Fanfiction.

I hope that helped!

and aslo, SO MANY ANGSTY IDEAS NOW DAMN YOU UGH

XD

Everyone!

Enjoy!

_**Chapter Seven**_

I was way more tired than I thought I was.

I mean, I woke up briefly when Lambo got up to go eat dinner, and I woke up when Bunny's Guardians showed up and got really loud. I'm easy to wake, any Hitman worth the job is, but I was also in Ally territory, which allowed me to feel safe enough to go back to sleep.

I woke up early the next morning, at about five, with Lambo, I-pin, and Fuuta curled either around me or on me, and the smell of something delicious in the air.

Groggy, mind blurred from sleep, I deftly untangled myself and left the bed without waking any of the three children, and paused before heading out the door, reminding myself that teenage boys were here, and running out of the room in nothing but a tight, clingy spaghetti-strap and panties is generally frowned upon.

With a muttered curse in German, I staggered over to my bags, and dug out a pair of short-shorts.

Japan is hot and humid as fuck in summer, okay, and I hate heat.

Give me winter and fall any day, and spring rains, but fuck off summer, the only thing it's good for is checking out half-nekkid people and swimming, both of which I can do _inside_ and in cool weather.

Meh.

Sufficiently covered in my cow-print shorts and black shirt, I staggered out of the room and stumbled down the steps, into the kitchen, blinking groggily.

Mini-Satan was there, along with this tiredly blinking silver-haired teen and a tall woman with magenta hair wearing aviator goggles.

...

I sniffed the air as the three of them paused in their conversation to turn towards me.

I knew it was in here...

...

There!

Next to Mini-Satan!

It was my precious, whom I had been parted from on that horrible mission to America!

"Espresso?" I slurred out, and made vague grabby hands at my darling, sending Mini-Satan a befuddled, vaguely pleading look. A mug appeared out of no-where next to him, and he obligingly poured my baby into it, and, with a deft movement, sent the full mug sliding neatly along the table to me, not spilling a single drop (BLASPHEMY! DO NOT EVEN CONTEMPLATE SUCH A SACRILEGIOUS ACTION!).

I snatched it up and collapsed onto a stool, all but purring as I immediately started sipping the scalding liquid.

Now, usually I'm not one for bitter things. If I drink coffee or tea, the mug is usually one third sugar, a few drops of liquid creamer (preferably flavored) if needed, and then the coffee or tea.

Espresso was different, however, and I don't know if its my Italian roots showing through or what, but defiling the deliciousness is a sin worth killing over.

"You are a God," I muttered to Mini-Satan distractedly. "A generous, Espresso-giving God. All hail Renata," I slurred, and then completely ignored everything around me and focused on my precious, cuddling it covetously to me and humming softly in pleasure with every sip.

Oh, my darling, I shall never abandon thee again! American coffee is just disgusting, and I don't have any idea how I ever survived my first life with such horrific imitations of your Gloriousness.

_Come to meeeeeeeee_...

I expertly ignored the three other Mafioso in the room with me, and made glorious make-up love to my precious. When the cup finally emptied, I mournfully sighed and set it down on the table, and finally re-focused on the three around us.

"Feeling better?" Renata-kami asked in his squeaky voice; I beamed and nodded.

"I've been in America for the past..." I did a quick mental calculation. "...Ten months, two weeks, and four days. Their coffee is _der'mo_," I informed them, switching to Russian for the curse, and casting an immediate, cautious look towards the stairs.

Thank God I never taught Lambo Russion, but, with my luck, the adorable little shit taught it to himself on some flight of whimsy, probably dealing with a schematic of some sort.

"True," Renata-kami agreed, and sipped his own cup. I eyed it wistfully, but refrained from a second cup. The last time I'd had more than two cups of espresso in a single setting, I destroyed a café, broke into a zoo, and somehow stole a Zebra, but I have no memory of any of this because I crashed so hard.

I was twelve.

Yeah...

My cellphone saved me from the slowly tensing silence, and I plucked it from my bra without any hesitation, ignoring silver-dude's sputtering and the magenta-haired woman's vaguely approving look (Wait, wasn't that the Poison Scorpion? Um...Bambi? No! Bianca, that's it, yes, good. Do not touch her cooking, got it)

"Nonno~!" I sang into the cow-patterned device, grinning faintly. "_Buongiorno!_"

_"Buongiorno, Marieta,"_ my Boss and Grandpa replied, tired voice fond. _"How is Japan?"_

"Humid and hot as the Devil's throne seat, why?" I asked glibly, casting an amused look at the silver-haired boy as he sputtered, choking on the water Renata-kami had given him to help his previous choking fit.

_"No particular reason,"_ Nonno informed me easily; I narrowed my eyes and sat up straight.

"Nonno, what did you do?" I asked suspiciously; Nonno chuckled.

"_Me? I did nothing. Your Papa, however..."_ There was a rustling noise, before a loud shriek of my name had me yanking the phone from my ear with a nasty curse in Russian.

_"MARIETA PAPA MISSES YOU AND LAMBO!"_ My Papa's voice cried loudly over the line, heard clearly in the room, and making Mini-Satan/Renata-kami smirk as he sipped his espresso (Is he a God or a Demon? On one hand, he's Reborn, but on the other, he gave me Espresso... Decisions, decisions...). _"I MISS YOUR LITTLE FACES, AND MAMA MISSES YOU TOO~! You've been gone SOOOO LOOOOONG, killing so many people, and WHAT is this I heard about you dealing with the Vendice, young lady?!"_ His voice grew abruptly sharp, and I winced faintly at the reminder that, for all his flamboyant tendencies, Papa _could_ actually be a strict, stern father.

"There was an incident with a small Family, Papa," I replied defensively, which annoyed me, because, damn t, I was _following protocol_ and had _nothing_ to be defensive about! Ugh! "It was a Vendice matter, I alerted them to it, that was all. It was either report the Family in question or deal with them myself and risk repercussions from the Vendice, so, I did the smart thing.

_"..."_ The silence on the other end of the line was vaguely worrying, and I rubbed my temples uncertainly.

"...Papa?" I asked cautiously; I heard a sniffle.

_"...Papa is... Papa is.."_ he choked, and more sniffles sounded, thoroughly alarming me, before instinct had me once more pulling the phone from my ear and leaning away from it like it was one of Uncle Carmelo's experimental grenades.

_"PAPA IS SO PROUD!"_ Papa's voice wailed dramatically over the phone speakers, making me wince; Reborn smirked and sipped his espresso, but I ignored him. _"WE RAISED YOU SO WELL! MAMA! MAMA, YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT OUR PRECIOUS DAUGHTER HAS BEEN DOING!"_ There was a fading sound of footsteps, and I cautiously brought the phone back to my ear.

_"Marieta?"_ Nonno's voice spoke, and I sighed with relief.

"Maybe you should just tell me what he's supposed to, next time, Nonno," I told him dryly; he chuckled over the phone, and I wistfully wished I was back in his office and seeing his exhausted, wrinkle-lined face, instead of hearing that familiar voice over the phone.

_"Indeed,"_ he replied. _"What my silly son was __**supposed**__ to be telling you was that, as you are, technically, on a mission, you need a cover. Thus, you have been enrolled in the local school, one Namimori-chuu, and that an apartment has been procured for your use near the market. A car will pick you up from the school today and take you there. Also, your school things should be arriving..."_

The doorbell rang, and Bianca rose to go and answer it.

_"...Now,"_ Nonno finished, sounding smugly satisfied. I obligingly got up and followed the Poison Scorpion to the door, where I found her shutting the door with a large, cow-patterned crate in her arms

_"Buona fortuna, mio caro!"_ Nonno called cheerfully, before hanging up.

"...Okay, then," I replied, hanging up the phone in bemusement.

"What the hell is that?!" The silver-haired teen demanded as he rushed out of the kitchen to glare at me warily; I sent him an absent look as I neatly opened the crate.

"I've been enrolled at Namimori-chuu," I replied graciously. Vaguely, I recalled that this was Gokudera Hayato, Hitman with the Alias's: Smokin' Bomb Hayato and Hurricane Hayato. Weapon of choice was a mix of dynamite and a "Box Weapon" cat named Uri. Storm Guardian.

I remembered from my old life that this guy had a lot of fangirls, but, while cute, I didn't really see it...

Wait.

Wasn't this dude that puppy-guy?

The super-smart one who hides how smart he is and has a bomb fetish and obsessively adores his "Juudaime"?

...

Meh, whatever.

...

I probably should have actually paid attention to this series when I was alive, before, but, whatever, no use crying over spilt milk and all that jazz, right?

Right.

Anyways, inside the box, I found the school uniform (_ew_, a skirt! I hate those damn things...), along with a cow-patterned backpack filled with all the required materials and a few bits of paperwork that I'd need to hand over to the Principle. There were also a few personal things (A cute swimsuit that _wasn't_ cow-patterned, a few packs of underwear and bra's my Mama most definitely bought, as well a feminine products), some hobby-items (A sketchbook even though my art was mediocre at best, an expensive digital camera that was no-doubt "upgraded" along with cords to download images, a laptop (black with a gold silhouette of a Cape Buffalo on it), and a new IPod which was also upgraded and most-probably had my new favorites list from America on it, fucking SCORE!).

There were a few folders in there as well, secondary orders and missions, a few small-time hits if I got bored, and a bank card and statement, telling me about the new account I had at the local bank and the absurd amount of money that had been placed their from my permanent account.

I think one-point-five million dollars is a bit much to give a student, but then again, the economy is finicky, and with rent, groceries, and Lambo and all shenanigans to come with the Mafia, well, I'd work with it...

And Mama couldn't even scold me for being rash with my money, since a large majority of my Hit-Money went into two separate accounts for a college fund for both myself and Lambo, so ha!

Though, the wallet filled with already-converted money was a nice touch.

"Looks like everything is set," I mused, poking around the box absently, before shrugging and glancing at the clock. "I should get changed and eat something, if I'm going to be on time for my first day..." I paused and looked around, brows scrunching in confusion. "Where'd Renata go?" I asked, before their was a loud _BANG!_ from upstairs, followed immediately by a high-pitched _HIEEE!_ and brief carefree, startled laughter from what sounded like "Ha ha!".

...

What the fuck.

...

Are they okay?

Because the thumps that are coming from Bunny's room are loud and very painful sounding...

...

_"Hieeee!"_ came another scream, before, seconds later, a familiar form fell painfully down the steps, Renata following much more gracefully, though that could be because he was perched upon the shoulder of the overly tall, cheerful teen that my Info Folders named Yamamoto Takeshi.

Swordsman, obsessed with baseball, natural Hitman, although, like all the new Vongola Guardians, he had yet to make his Bones. Generally carefree and cheerful in appearance, uses his sword Shigure Kintoki, and a "Box Weapon" pair named Jirou (a dog) and Kojirou (a swallow).

...

Cute.

...

"_Ohayo_," I greeted the three of them calmly, and blinked, bemused, as the Bunny took one look at me and screamed again, leaping to his feet and pointing a finger at me accusingly.

"Why are you dressed like that?!" He shrieked; I glanced down at my pajama's in confusion.

So, they were a little skimpy, but with how fucking hot it was, I didn't think that would be too big of a deal, right?

"...Why...?" I asked carefully, honestly a little bewildered; Tsuna made an inarticulate sound and flailed dramatically at me, and, confused even more and beginning to feel a little self-conscious, I turned to the only sane member of those currently in the room.

I turned to Mini-Satan.

"Renata, what's he talking about?" I asked, scratching at the top of my head and absently reminding myself to brush my hair before I left.

"Dame-Tsuna is unable to speak properly when around the opposite sex while they wear semi-revealing clothes," the Cursed Baby told me blandly, leaping neatly from Yamomoto's shoulders to land on Bunny's head.

I stared.

...

...

...

Are you fucking kidding me.

"The school _uniform_ is a mini-skirt," I pointed out slowly; Mini-Satan just tilted his fedora down slightly, shielding his eyes.

I stared.

...

...

...!

"I call bullsh-"

"_SORELLA!_" Lambo's voice screamed, before he came lunging down the stairs, bounced off of Yamamoto's shoulder and flinging himself into my arms, crying. "I woke up and you weren't there, _Sorella!_" He wailed dramatically, burying his face in my shoulder, and I blinked, and my attention was successfully diverted, cooing and quickly calming the excitable boy down.

"Ha ha!" Yamamoto laughed, padding his cheerful way over to us and reached forward to affectionately ruffle Lambo's afro, smiling brightly at me, making me blink.

...

Damn, he is a lot cuter in real life, holy shit.

...

"You're really good with little kids!" He exclaimed; I smiled back, bemused.

"He's my little brother," I replied in answer; Yamamoto's face _lit up_ like a fucking puppy who saw a ball, I kid you not, holy fucking shit the guy is adorable, how is that possible?!

"Wow, really?! No wonder you're so good with him! Ha ha!" He declared, before offering his hand, still grinning. "I'm Yamamoto Takeshi!" I blinked, and obligingly shifted Lambo to shake his calloused hand firmly, smiling back.

"Bovino Marieta," I responded. "I was detained over in America," I offered as a mild explanation for my absence thus far. "It's nice to meet you, Takeshi-kun." Yamamoto's face lit up again, and I was very confused for a second, before I realized something.

No one _ever_ called him by his first name, except his father.

What the fuck is up with that, anyways?

I mean, I was raised knowing it wasn't polite to call people around your age or younger by their last name, but in Japan it's considered rude and overly familiar _not to_ and I just...

Why?

Ugh, whatever, I made the cute Puppy happy, so who cares.

"Bovino Marieta," Mini-Satan said suddenly, and, in his hand was my official Hitwoman picture, AKA Mugshot. "Most successful Hitwoman of the Bovino Famiglia, known as The Minotaur. Has over seven thousand hits to her name, and unknown number of deaths. Blood: A+. Mildly allergic to honey. Favorite color: purple. Favorite animal: Cape Buffalo. Age: fifteen." I leaned around Yamamoto, to blink at the Cursed Baby while the swordsman laughed and made a remark about how many "points" I'd won in the Mafia game, Tsuna was looking horrified and terrified and flailing , and Gokudera was suddenly yowling at Yamamoto about how stupid he was and how there was no game, and passionately declaring how he would protect his precious "Juudaime" from me. Bianca just looked faintly amused, but, under those weird Aviator goggles, I knew she was eyeing me calculatingly.

"...You know," I said suddenly, blinking at Renata-kami. "For an Espresso-God, you know a lot about mortals." He smirked, and my Mugshot disappeared and he was back to looking like a deceptively harmless doll with his creepy-as-fuck eyes, petting the green chameleon on his lap while Tsuna stared at me like the frightened Bunny I named him.

"...I'm going to get ready for school," I announced suddenly, and glanced down to the softly snoring Lambo with a soft, affectionate smile. "And put Lambo back to bed. _Ciao_," I said, and grabbed my uniform from my care package, slipping past the brawling forms of Yamamoto and Gokudera as I made my way to the stairs.

This was going to be such a strange mission...

**A/N:** Ta-Da! Also, I had a few issues typing this chapter, it just stalled a little and I had to edit the beginning like seven times, but there you go!

_**Vocab**_

Renata - Italian girls name, means Reborn (I FOUND THIS AND COULDN'T STOP LAUGHING AND IT HAD TO BE DONE, OKAY, DON'T JUDGE ME XD )

_Der'mo_ - Russian for Shit (Spelled actually: Дерьмо, but pronounced _der'mo_, so, there you go, you learned a curse in Russian! WHOOT!)

_Buongiorno!_ - (I) Good Morning/Hello!

_Buona fortuna, mio caro!_ - (I) Good luck, my dear!

_Ohayo_ - (J) Good Morning

_**Family Tree**_

Sergio - Grandfather, Settimo Bovino (Alive)

Aida - Grandmother, Scientist (Deceased)

_Children in Order_

**Luka** - Weapons Expert, Dating Elettre (Alive)

**Rocco** - Hitman (Deceased RIP )

**Matteo** - Scientist (Not Introduced Yet, name means Gift of God in Italian), unmarried (Alive)

**Gioconda** - Weapons Expert, Ex-Soldier, prefers to be called "Gio", Single (Alive)

**Luciana** - Scientist, mother of Barnardo & Ariana, Widow (Alive)

**Xanto** - Mafia Doctor, Gay and dating Mariano (Physical Therapist) (Alive)

**Mirella** - Attorney (NIY, Name meanes Admirable in Italian), Married to Jason (American, also Attorney), mother to Katrina (Alive)

**Salvatore** - Bodyguard (NIY, Name means Savior in Italian) Married to Rosina (Model, name means Rose in Italian), Father of Orabella (Name means Beautiful Gold) (Alive)

**Giada** - Poison's Expert Scientist, Widow (Alive)

**Carmelo** - Scientist, unmarried (Alive)

**Evencio** - Papa, Husband to Viviana, Father to Marieta (Alive)

**Review!**


	9. Chapter Otto

**A/N:** Thank you everyone for the feedback, I appreciate it!

I got bored while working on the next chapter to Puppy Problems, and something on TV reminded me of a plan I have for later on in this fic, so here you go!

Enjoy!

OH, WAIT!

People keep asking about the Timeline!

It's a year after the Daily Life Arc, which is the only Arc I know much about. SO! As I've already handed out Box Weapons and such, Imma say is an AU Afterward Daily Life Arc, which is an Arc about the Tenth Gen's life after all the other Arcs. I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT SHIT, I AM FLYING BLIND HERE OKAY? And Having Fun But That's Beside The Point (CoughCough)

Anyways, I am going to make my SI OC go through other series I barely have a grasp on. A poll is now in my profile, and y'all can choose where you want to see her next!

Enjoy!

Review please!

_**Chapter Eight**_

So!

By the time I'd gotten dressed and moved my things into my temporary room with Lambo, somehow, Nana had not only gotten up and dressed, but had this huge breakfast thing set up for everyone?

Like, what the fuck?

I am just going to have to chalk this shit up to the Logic Of Anime or Quantum Physics or something, because that shit is weird as fuck and some kind of magic, swear to God.

"_Arigato_, Zia," I thanked her as she presented me with a tray of traditional Japanese breakfast foods: a bowl of steamed rice (Ew, rice), grilled fish (not usual breakfast for me, but okay), a rolled omelet called _tamagoyaki_ (Yummy), and a bowl of steaming-hot miso soup (okay, I thought, from my vague memories of Naruto, that this would be some kind of ramen, but miso soup is actually way different. Common ingredients are: tofu, chopped green onion, _wakame_ seaweed, _aburaage_ AKA deep-fried tofu, and lots of other stuff, usually based on the chef. I have a secret love of tofu, kiss my ass and don't judge me, that shit is amazing and cool).

"Sit and eat, Mari-chan!" Nana urged, beaming at me and making sure I had a seat at the table. Yamamoto was laughing as Gokudera threatened him, while Tsuna tried to keep the peace and eat his food at the same time. Mini-Satan was perched next to me, his plate already empty, and I blinked when he didn't even hesitate to swipe my bowl of rice.

...

Well then!

...

Rude.

"Yes, Renata-san," I said calmly as I nonchalantly set my forearm between him and my plate. "you may have my rice. I don't mind sharing."

"Why thank you, Bovino-chan," he replied calmly, and continued to neatly eat my rice (I really wasn't that upset. I hate rice, but I was raised to always clean my plate of food, especially as a guest, even if I'm not partial to that kind of food. The only exception to the rules of hospitality, was if you were allergic to something, and then you were to inform your host and ask for something else. So, really, he was doing me a favor, but it was the principle of the thing).

"Ah, Mari-chan!" Nana suddenly exclaimed as she appeared at my side (WITCHCRAFT! WHAT IS THIS SORCERY?!), with a small box wrapped in cow-print. "I made you a bento, for your first day!"

"Ah," I said, and cautiously accepted the box. "_Arigato_, Zia," I thanked her, nodding my head, and she beamed before prancing off. I looked down at my tray to find that most of my food had been stolen from me in my distraction, and turned a small frown on Mini-Satan, who was wiping his mouth politely with a handkerchief.

"...May I have more espresso?" I asked, him mildly; he pulled a massive thermos from nowhere and poured it into an empty cup (also pulled from nowhere, what the fuck?).

"Of course, Bovino-chan," he said easily, and I shrugged it off and accepted the cup.

"_Grazie_, Renata-san," I said gratefully, and took a sip of My Precious.

"_Prego_," he replied easily, and poured himself a cup (Oh my fucking God, he has a mini-coffee cup, that is the cutest fucking shit ever, if he wasn't demon-spawn I would squeal at him, but no, he'd totally shoot me in the head, and it would probably kill me cleanly because, dudes a gentleman, but SO FUCKING CUTE!).

I drank my cup of espresso happily, but with reluctant speed, because, dude, if there's anything I totally remember about Katekyo Hitman Reborn, it's that you are _not_ late to school.

I never understood a lot of peoples obsession with Hibari, but that doesn't mean I want to be "bitten to death" okay?

Okay.

"I'm off," I declared as I drained my cup, and took it and my plates to the sink and rinsed them quickly.

"Have a good first day at school, Mari-chan!" Nana chirped, and I smiled at her a little bit.

"Will do," I replied. "Tell Lambo that I'll see him after school for me, will you? _Ciao_!" With that, I stepped outside and, following the GPS on my phone, made my way towards Nami-chuu.

**oOoOoOo**

So...

Japanese schools?

Way more advanced than American schools.

And since I've only been Homeschooled _this_ life, well!

I am so fucking lost it's ridiculous.

I'm completely serious here.

What the fuck is "4sin(3t) = 2"? And this is _easy_?! What the fuck, I hate math, is this motherfucking _Calculus_?! Who the fuck signed me up for this shit?!

I FAILED GEOMETRY AND ONLY PASSED ALGEBRA 2 BY THE SKIN OF MY TEETH IN MY FIRST LIFE!

I ONLY PASSED ALGEBRA 1 BECAUSE I **LIKED** MATH AT THAT TIME!

Ugh, I _hate_ math now! _Why_ can we not just stick to the simple Addition, Subtraction, Multiplication, and Division, and everything else you have to _ask_ for?!

Ugh!

I'm going to have to get tutoring. I _hate_ tutoring. I always either get that gentle one who never explains it the way I need to understand, or the jackass who _does_ explain it the way I need but who's such a jerk I don't _want_ to learn from them.

Oh, hey look!

Lunch time!

I need to find Gokudera and ask him if he tutors, because it's either _he_ helps me, or I somehow manage to convince Renata to check my work over for me, and I do _not_ want to get bitch-slapped with a pistol every time I get something wrong.

Math makes my head hurt, if it gets too complicated.

Ugh, I need air.

To the roof with me!

...

...

...

Huh.

...

I found Bunny and his Minions of Harmony.

And that kinda-creepy dude people always Fangirl over, with the batons.

Hibori? No! Hibari, that's it, the "I'll Bite You To Death" dude who thinks everyone is an Herbivore.

...

He's kinda creepy in real life. Like, no, seriously.

Dude makes me think of a serial killer, who will cut you up and, while you're alive, cook the pieces and feed them to stray animals in fits of kindness.

...

Okay, self, put away those disturbingly accurate thoughts, please and thank you.

"Decimo," I greeted politely when Bunny looked up at me, startled. I plopped down on the ground, crossing my legs as I settled the bento Nana gave me on my lap, and tried not to shoot Hibari in the foot when he turned those narrowed predator eyes on me. As I began to eat, and ignored the staring of the creepy dude, I mentally went over his profile in my head.

Hibari Kyoya, Cloud Guardian. Uses a pair of tonfas as main weapon, as well as handcuffs from Vongola Primo's Cloud Guardian, Alaude, and a Box Weapon named Rolls (A weird hedgehog/armadillo/porcupine thing, from Uncle Carmelo's mutterings). Approximately sixteen years old. Approach With Caution.

"Herbivore," a cool voice stated from behind me, and I blinked down at my _onigiri_ (Rice Balls. Ugh, _rice_!), before lifting my eyes up to stare right back at Hibari.

"...Hyou-san," I replied on a whim. He _did_ look and act like a panther, so it totally fit. The carnivore amongst the plant-eaters. His eyes narrowed a bit, as he eyed me for a moment, before he smirked.

"Hn," was all he said, before he turned and stalked away, his trench-coat flapping dramatically.

...

How did that stay on his shoulders when his arms weren't in the sleeves? He didn't have a tie or string holding it in place...

What the fuck?

...

WITCHCRAFT!

Shaking my head, I quickly ate the rest of my bento, grimacing slightly at the slightly-sticky texture to the rice. Ugh, I hate that. It _tasted_ just fine, but if something had a weird texture, I couldn't stomach it very much. Like, I _love_ mango smoothies and ice cream and such, it's delicious. Raw Mango? Fuck no, that shit felt like someone had taken wet, fine saw-dust, made it into lines, and wove it together to make the fruit, I could _not_ get past the feeling, like, at _all_.

Ew.

"Marietta-chan?" Yamamoto called; I looked up, blinking as I finished chewing some fried mushroom. "How do you like the school so far?" He asked with a bright grin. I swallowed my bite, and smiled at him.

"It's pretty different, Takeshi-kun," I admitted, and watched his face light up again at the use of his first name. Poor guy... "Japanese school systems are way different then Italian and American schools. I mean, I was home-schooled in Italy, but while I was in America for the last year, I was briefly transferred into one of their schools, and, let me tell you, Japan? Your schools are _way_ more advanced." I shook my head, and pointed at my backpack. "I'm _definitely_ going to need help with my homework, _especially_ math." I grimaced; Takeshi laughed brightly, and rubbed the back of his head, smiling brightly at me.

"Maybe you can join our study group at Tsuna's house!" He suggested happily. "Gokudera and a few others come over and we all work, while the little guy pops up and checks our work sometimes, ha ha! He's so funny, pretending to be a teacher!" He laughed again, utterly carefree, and I blinked.

Wow.

This guy is, like, a total mixture of utterly adorable, annoyingly oblivious, and completely asinine.

...

I bet it's all an act, and he's totally a sociopathic serial killer under that smile. He lures in his victims, like a bright, colorful spider, and waits for his prey to come close, and then _WHAM!_

He gets 'em.

...

Okay, so totally paranoid now.

Why are the cute ones always the most suspicious?

Oh God, _please_ don't let him be a cannibal! I may have been weirdly attracted to Hannibal Lector when growing up (in both lives) but that doesn't mean that I want my friends to be cannibals and I just-!

Wait.

Oops.

Shit.

I made a friend while on a mission.

Fuck.

_Please_ don't make me have to kill him at some point! It's traumatizing when you have to kill someone you've connected with!

...

Wait, what the fuck were we talking about again?

...

...

Um...

...

Oh, wait, shit, yeah, I remember now, whoot!

"If it's alright with Tsuna and _Zia_ Nana, I wouldn't mind coming over for a study-group," I quickly said, trying not to seem like I was as scatterbrained as I was, and I hopefully succeeded because Yamamoto laughed, and I quickly split away from the group as the warning bell rang.

Mission Get Help With Evil Math Stuff, initiated!

Whoot~! I'm the boss, yeah~!

...

Only, you know, Tsuna's the boss, currently, because, hello, _Decimo here_! But, anyways...

Wait, hold up a sec.

If Tsuna and his posse are the squard for **My Little Mafia Family: Friendship is Magic**, then dude, Tsuna is _Fluttershy_.

They made Fluttershy an Alicorn.

_No_.

As cute as it would be, _no_.

...

Huh.

...

Tsuna is Fluttershy. Gokudera is...Rainbow Dash? Um... Yamamoto's definitely Pinkie. Hibari...

...

...!

I have no fucking idea.

Gilda?

Maybe Nightmare Moon or something, I don't know...

Hey look!

Art Class!

Fuck Yeah!

My life is now complete.

**A/N:** I GOT DISTRACTED BY STUFF DON'T JUDGE ME INSTEAD JUST REVIEW THANK YOU!

(Throws something shiny and sparkly before readers, then runs away)

_**Vocab**_

Arigato - (J) Thank You

Grazie - (I) Thank You

Prego - (I) You're Welcome

Hyou - (J) Panther (One of the words. The more common on is _Pansaa_. I just like the Hyou one better (Shrugs))

_**Family Tree**_

Sergio - Grandfather, Settimo Bovino (Alive)

Aida - Grandmother, Scientist (Deceased)

_Children in Order_

**Luka** - Weapons Expert, Dating Elettre (Alive)

**Rocco** - Hitman (Deceased RIP )

**Matteo** - Scientist (Not Introduced Yet, name means Gift of God in Italian), unmarried (Alive)

**Gioconda** - Weapons Expert, Ex-Soldier, prefers to be called "Gio", Single (Alive)

**Luciana** - Scientist, mother of Barnardo & Ariana, Widow (Alive)

**Xanto** - Mafia Doctor, Gay and dating Mariano (Physical Therapist) (Alive)

**Mirella** - Attorney (NIY, Name meanes Admirable in Italian), Married to Jason (American, also Attorney), mother to Katrina (Alive)

**Salvatore** - Bodyguard (NIY, Name means Savior in Italian) Married to Rosina (Model, name means Rose in Italian), Father of Orabella (Name means Beautiful Gold) (Alive)

**Giada** - Poison's Expert Scientist, Widow (Alive)

**Carmelo** - Scientist, unmarried (Alive)

**Evencio** - Papa, Husband to Viviana, Father to Marieta (Alive)

**Review!**


End file.
